The Best of Both Worlds Part 1
by teresa
Summary: A story by jade and teresa about an alternate reality where Vegeta is king centered around his son.
1. The Best of Both Worlds Part 1

Teresa:And now, for something completely different! Well, not really, but I just felt like saying that.

Jade: Teresa? Get on with it! Geez, all I ask is for you to write a nice, short introduction, and I see that you insist on blabbing on about nothing!

Teresa:What? I just quoted Monty Python, gimme a break!

Jade:Finish the intro. Now. I have a chain saw.

Teresa:whispering Hmph. Psychotic slave-driver. I helped write this story too, but do I get any credit? Noooo.

Jade:starting up chain saw with a menacing glare What was that, Teresa?

Teresa:weak smile and nervous cough Oh, ah nothing at all, Jade.

Jade:That's what I thought. Now FINISH THE INTRODUCTION!!!

Teresa:Fine, fine. Okay, this is a collaboration, between jade, the author who is currently in the process of bringing you The Legend of The Shards and me, the wonderful and talented teresa, who brought you such fine stories as A Shelter From My Storm and uh…nothing else yet, I guess. Anyway, it's an alternate reality fanfic in which Vegeta-sai was never destroyed. I know, I know, what an old idea. But it's good, I promise. And this doesn't focus on Vegeta, but on his son, Vega. Well, Vegeta is really the young one's name too, but he's always called Vega for short, and to avoid confusion. Oh, and he's not Trunks, since Vegeta isn't with Bulma. And since in our little world, Frieza never existed, the Saiyans are a lot less…evil, basically. Okay, on with the story!

*****

The Best Of Both Worlds

Part 1

*****

Princess Beruna sighed, rolling her eyes in frustration. Her father, King Saiya, was talking about the responsibilities of being Royal Princess. **'**Blahdiddy blahdiddy blah blah blah,' Beruna thought to herself. She didn't see why she had to have all of this recited to her seemingly every single day.

"Beruna, are you listening?" King Saiya paused in his droning.

"Yes, of course, father." Beruna suppressed a yawn.

"What did I just say, then?" questioned the King as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his daughter.

"You just said that I may not think I'm important now, but I'm one of the most prominent figures on the planet Saiya." Beruna guessed. That was the point of the lecture where her father _usually_ stopped to ask if she was listening.

As her father continued, Beruna began musing over the possibility of escaping this lecture in the future. Perhaps she should not have skipped her Politics lesson. 'But really,' she thought, bored at the very thought of studying politics, 'who cares if I know all the names of the royal family of all the Saiyan controlled planets? What useless knowledge. It's not like _I'm_ going to be the king when father dies.'

"You are dismissed, Beruna." King Saiya announced. Beruna nodded slightly and left her father, going to her own chambers. Once there, she packed up an old, well-used looking cloth bag. After that, she wrote a short note and left it on her bed, scooping up the bag just as a maidservant knocked. The slightly older woman looked a bit surprised when the Princess opened the door while she was knocking, but she quickly recovered her composure.

"What would you like for lunch today, Your Highness?" the maid asked, eyes expectant.

"No lunch for me today, Melana. I'm running away. I'm sick of being lectured every single day." Beruna told her servant proudly.

"Again, Milady?" Melana sighed slowly. "Very well then." She watched as Beruna stormed down the hall.

Princess Beruna had left the palace just to run into Oniro at the gates. She wanted to run away as fast as she could, but he had seen her. Oniro was the most obnoxious of all her suitors. She wished he would just go away and let her alone.

"Why, Princess Beruna, what a lovely surprise! I was just coming to visit the palace and see if you wanted to have lunch with me." Oniro grinned his slimy grin that made Beruna want to puke, "Or, if you prefer, we could go to my gardens. I had some new flowers arrive just the other day, they're quite lovely." He explained.

"No, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Oniro, but I really am very late. I don't have time to spend with you right now. I…I have to be somewhere right this moment." Beruna told him. 'Yeah,' she thought, 'anywhere but here.' But as she turned to leave, Oniro latched onto her arm quickly. 'How does he _always_ do that?' Beruna barely suppressed a growl of annoyed frustration. Instead she gave him a sweetly curious smile.

"Then please, My Lady, allow me to escort you." He smiled at her again and Beruna could feel her skin crawl. Where his arm was touching hers, she felt dirty. She _had_ to get away from this guy.

"I'm sorry Oniro, but I…ah, I already have an escort waiting for me." Beruna scanned the surroundings quickly, then pointed to a group of guards about thirty paces away. "See, there they are. I'd best not keep them waiting. It was very…nice talking to you, Oniro. I must be going." She wrenched her arm away from his grasp and confidently continued toward the guards. Once Oniro had turned to leave, she continued on toward the nearby shuttle station.

While Beruna had already left planet Saiya, King Saiya and Queen Efuda had just heard that Beruna had run away.

"Oh well, she'll be back in a couple of days anyway." Sighed Queen Efuda.

"She runs away every few weeks." King Saiya growled, "I wish she wouldn't."

The next day on the planet Vegeta-sai, King Vegeta sat on his throne thinking idle thoughts when Royal Prince Vegeta, called Vega by those who knew him, came running in with panic on his face. He quickly swirled around to shut the huge double doors, locking and barring them as well. Vega finally turned around, panting and slumping against the door. King Vegeta quirked his eyebrow at the faint sounds of pounding on the doors and girls squealing when he realized his son was running away from his vast horde of female admirers. King Vegeta began to laugh slowly. Once he regained his breath, Vega went to his own room because he didn't want to listen to his father mocking him.

"Hiya Vega!" a young girl squealed, popping into his room just as he sat down on his bed.

"Go away, Nabana." Vega replied in annoyance.

"Whatcha doing big brother?" Nabana asked curiously.

"I'm studying, which you should also be doing." Vega quickly grabbed a book off of his bedside table.

"I don't need to study." Nabana waved a dismissive hand.

"Why not? Don't you want to do well on your exams?" questioned Vega.

"I can't study. I can't even think. Guess what? I'm in love!" Nabana sighed dreamily.

"Oh no! Who is it today?" Vega groaned.

"The Royal Prince of Saiya!" Nabana squealed.

"He already has a mate, Nabana." Vega replied, sighing in frustration, "Besides that, he is 15 years older than you."

"So?" Nabana shrugged her shoulders, eyes wide in confusion.

"Well, you—oh, never mind." He shook his head at her before changing the subject. "Hey Nabana, there are cookies in the kitchens."

"Cookies!" Nabana squealed as she ran off jubilantly.

Vega closed his door as she left and quickly changed into some peasant clothes, gelled his hair down a bit, and headed toward the marketplace.

A passing woman smiled warmly at Vega and he reached up to be sure his stubborn hair hadn't defied the generous amount of gel he had rubbed into it to force the strands into a less recognizable style. He sighed in relief as he noted that, though it was sticking out at odd angles, his hair was not shooting straight up in the distinctive style of Vegeta-sai's royal line.

He had been foolish to wander around outside the palace walls in his royal cloak, with his black, gravity-defying hair serving as a beacon to let everyone know who he was. Not only that, he had gone without a royal guard escort. Vega had not thought his careless actions would cause him to be chased by a rabid mob of admiring females who all hoped to one day be queen of Vegeta-sai, ruling beside him.

But Vega enjoyed being among his people, getting to know them. It was even better when he wore his peasant disguise. He saw how the people treated him when they didn't think of him as Vegeta, the Royal Prince of Vegeta-sai, but simply as Vega, the peasant. He still received quite a bit of attention from women, even when they couldn't see who he was. Nabana often told him that her friends thought he was attractive and polite. Vega didn't try to understand women. He usually didn't mind their attentions either, unless of course it was a horde of them attempting to maul him.

"Vega, dearie!" an aged saleswoman waved at him from her colorful stand of merchandise. "Come here and humor an old woman!"

"Guvara, how are you today?" Vega made his way through the crowd to her stand.

"I'm just fine, young Vega." She smiled. "I've recently acquired something I thought you'd like." She turned around and began searching through a jumble of recently shipped items.

"May I say that you are looking radiant today?" Vega grinned at the friendly Guvara.

"Oh stop that, your smooth talk and flattery won't get you any discounts!" Guvara teased, laughing.

"I can try, can't I?" Vega continued the banter smoothly. "So, what've you got for me?"

"Well, I can't seem to find it." Guvara's brow furrowed. "Silly old woman I am, my memory must be failing me."

"Old?" Vega gave her a look of mock surprise. "You don't look a day over seventeen!"

"I'll bet." Guvara smirked, but then turned to face another prospective customer before shooting a comeback at Vega. "Hell miss, can I help you?"

"Oh, hello." The female smiled brilliantly, pushing back unruly black locks of hair from her face. "I was just looking at that dress." She pointed to a maroon sun dress in the back. Vega noted it's elegant simplicity. He had always preferred peasant clothes to formal Saiyan wear, but if he wore "those rags" as his father called them, around the palace, he would be in no end of trouble with the strict King.

"This beautiful dress?" Guvara took the garment down, "It can be yours for a mere 300 marks."

"Guvara!" Vega protested, "300 marks! Don't cheat the pretty young girl."

"Vega, behave yourself." Guvara shot him a warning look.

"Yes, ah, Vega." The young woman looked over at him teasingly. "I can manage my own business quite well without your help." She quickly turned back to Guvara. "Now about that price. I'll give you 20 marks."

"20 marks? Are you trying to starve an old woman?" Guvara looked at the girl in shock. "I'd be the one who was cheated! How about 250 marks? That is surely a fair price."

"No way." The younger woman shook her head, black hair shining under the twin suns over head.

"But this is fine silk, woven by Fidarian craftsmen!" Guvara protested, urging the woman to feel the smooth silk herself. "225."

"Ha! Fidarian indeed." The woman laughed. "This is clearly Cerulux work, and I'll give you 40 marks for it."

"Hmm." Guvara grinned slightly. "You are certainly well-learned, and quite clever. What is your name, young lady?"

"Aperu." The young woman replied, smiling secretively.

"I'll tell you what, Aperu. It takes a trained eye to know the difference between Fidarian and Ceruluxan silks." Guvara admitted. "So I'll give it to you for 100 marks."

"50." Aperu challenged.

"80 marks." Guvara countered.

"Done." Aperu dug out the money and handed it to the old woman, who then gave her the dress.

"You are a skilled haggler, especially for one so young." Guvara allowed, "If you ever need a job, I could use you."

"I'll remember that…what was your name?" Aperu cocked her head to the side, her hair falling aside and revealing a tiny, shining gem on her earlobe. Vega watched with fascination as the jewel glittered different colors in the light.

"Guvara." The old woman smiled.

"Well, thank you Guvara." Aperu waved and walked away. After a moment, Vega followed her out of curiosity.

"Aperu!" he called after the young woman.

"What?" she swirled around and eyed him curiously. Vega ran up to her.

"I really like your…uh…" he pointed to his own earlobe, an unsure look on his face.

"Oh, my earrings?" she laughed lightly at his confusion as she pulled her hair away from her ears with one hand, revealing both tiny jewels.

"Earrings?" Vega's brow furrowed as he repeated the unfamiliar word slowly.

"Yes, they're quite popular around the Narvel system. These are Porthian fire stones." She explained. "See how they change color?" Vega nodded.

"They're beautiful." He told her.

"Thank you…Vega, was it?" Aperu beamed at him and his breath caught as he nodded. She was gorgeous, especially when she smiled at him like that.

"So, uh, why haven't I seen you in the market before?" Vega asked after a pause.

"Oh, I'm from Saiya, not here." She explained.

"And what brings you to Vegeta-sai?" he asked.

"Nothing much. I'm an orphan, so I like to wander, you know? I've traveled a lot." Aperu told him.

"I gathered that you were a traveler." Vega grinned knowingly. This young woman was rather interesting. "Since you're new here, how would you like it if I showed you a few of the sights?"

"Sounds good to me, how about we do it tomorrow? I think I'll hang about here today." Aperu's hand indicated the large market place.

"Okay. I'll meet you at Guvara's booth at midday." Vega smiled, bowing slightly. "Goodbye, until then."

"Until tomorrow." Aperu waved after the young man. "Now, he is a handsome one, Beruna." She spoke to herself softly. "What would daddy do if he saw me with him?" Aperu, who was Beruna in a peasant's outfit, smiled fondly as she pictured her father preparing yet another lecture.

***The End (Of Part 1, that is)***

Teresa: So, how was it? Good, bad, ugly? It couldn't have been horrendously terrible, or you wouldn't have read the full seven pages. At least, not unless pain makes you happy…and we just shouldn't explore THAT possibility. Okay, so please comment on this labor of…ah, something, I'm sure. Oh, and keep in mind that if there were any bad parts, those must have been written by Jade, because, as we all know, I am utterly infallible. I wrote all the good/funny parts.

Jade: What are you prattling on about _now_ Teresa?

Teresa: Oh, uh, hi there, Jade. Nothing, nothing at all.

Jade: Hmm…okay then. Stop your jabbering and let the nice readers go!

Teresa: (gulps nervously) Uh, sure. Bye bye nice readers, please come again!!


	2. The Best of Both Worlds Part 2

Teresa: Ah, back to the ol' grind.

Jade: Yep, it's about time you got back to work. You may be the faster typist, but I could've done like 10 stories in the time you've been wasting away, dawdling.

Teresa: I know, I know. But I was really busy with work and school and volunteering at the zoo and I'm reading about 4 books right now and writing nigh on 10 and- Jade promptly smacks Teresa okay, I'll shut up now.

Jade: Yeah, no more whiny little stupid excuses from _you_, Teresa. Just get on with the story.

Teresa: Fine, fine. This is part two of the story, of course. If you read and reviewed part one, you are indeed a wonderful person, though I was slightly insulted by the complaint that the story was about something _other_ than Bulma and Vegeta. Just because A Shelter From My Storm was a generally popular story with the readers doesn't mean that I'll now write about the same thing, over and over again to insure being liked. I am wonderful in many ways, and I can write about whatever I want to. So there. : P Okay, I'm done with that rant now. On with the story and thanks to those of you who like it just the way it is!

*****

The Best Of Both Worlds

Part 2

*****

The next day at noon, Vega met Aperu at Guvara's booth. She smiled warmly, and he was struck by how lovely she was, yet again. "Where are we going?" she asked as they began to walk.

"Not any one place in particular. I just thought I would show you some of the sights around here as we went along." Vega replied. Aperu nodded happily and continued along by his side. As they walked, they talked idly about many things. Mostly, this consisted of Aperu talking about her travels while Vega just listened in interest. He had been to a few other planets, as he was Royal Prince, but not nearly as many as Aperu.

"That's the Royal Palace of Vegeta-sai, where the King and Queen of this planet live." Vega pointed to an elaborate palace some distance away.

"It's very beautiful." Aperu commented. "Most main palaces are, but this one is more so than most." Vega smiled oddly at her as they continued on their way.

"See over there? That's the Mikerian Bridge. When Vegeta-sai's people and the Mikerians developed a peace treaty, the Mikerians built that symbolic monument for us." Vega explained.

"You know, for a commoner like me, you sure know a lot." Aperu told him as she gazed at the bridge.

"I pick things up, I guess." Vega told her, coughing uneasily, and looking away. "Oh, look over there. That's Kiwan Rock."

"Kiwan? Isn't that a woman's name?" Aperu asked.

"It was named after one of the Queens of Vegeta-sai." Vega informed her.

"Really?" something about Aperu's soft tone seemed enticing to Vega. He looked to her, noticing that she was staring at her. She smiled softly as his dark eyes met hers, locking in a warm gaze. Vega swallowed hard as her smile widened, increasing the beauty of her face. She didn't seem to want to stop staring up at him. Suddenly, he realized that he was instinctively leaning in closer to her enticing smile. They were so close he didn't even notice when their tails entwined. All he could think of was her dark eyes, her soft red lips. They looked so soft, he wondered if they could possibly feel as good as they looked. Her lips, on his, that would be something…

"How romantic! They are going to kiss!" A too-familiar voice squealed nearby. Their tails unwound as Aperu and Vega flew apart.

"Nabana!" Vega growled.

"Aren't you guys gonna kiss?" asked Nabana as she stepped between them.

"Go away now Nabana!" Vega ordered, his face red from a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"But why?" she whined, "I wanted to see you two kiss! I think that would be _so_ cute!"

"Now!" Vega yelled.

"Okay, I'm leaving." Nabana relented, her face firmly stuck in a pout.

Vega nervously smiled at Aperu. "That was my little sister." Vega explained sheepishly.

"Oh, I see." Aperu nodded sympathetically.

"Uh, well, I guess I'd better go home now." Vega said.

"That's fine. I had a lot of fun with you today, Vega." Aperu smiled, "See you around?"

"Sure!" Vega winced at how idiotic and enthusiastic he sounded. Too late now, though. Aperu had already run off. "I'm going to kill Nabana." He breathed quietly. "I can't believer her. Following me around. You would think she would have something better to do. Oh well." Vega walked home, thinking of nothing but Aperu, despite himself.

-----------

Vega wasn't planning on visiting Aperu again the next day, but he simply couldn't resist. True, he wasn't sure where to find her, but Vega was almost positive he would search all day if that was what it took. Not that he had a whole lot else to do anyway that day. There was probably some duty or other he was supposed to attend to, but Vega didn't think he could concentrate on that type of thing. He couldn't get Aperu off his mind, so that morning he had rushed to finish his studies and then made certain Nabana was still busy with her own lessons before he got into his peasant disguise and sneaked out. The first place he could think of to go was the marketplace, where he had first seen her.

"Vega, dearie!" a familiar old voice called from her booth, "Come here!" Vega grinned winningly at the old Saiyan woman.

"Guvara, beautiful as ever I see." Vega commented as he reached her booth.

"Oh, shush with that talk." Guvara batted a wrinkled hand at him, chuckling softly.

"What have you got for me today?" Vega attempted to peek over the counter.

"Nothing new under there, but I _have_ got something I know you will find quite interesting," Guvara smiled, conspiratorially leaning forward to whisper, "a message."

"A message?" Vega raised an eyebrow curiously. "From who?"

"That pretty young lady, Aperu." Guvara replied.

"Aperu?" Vega's eyes lit up. "What did she say?"

"Hmm…" Guvara teased, "I'm not sure I can remember. Getting old, you know."

"Nonsense." Vega tilted his head slightly, "You're practically younger than I am."

"Very well, enough with the false compliments." Guvara laughed, "She told me earlier that if I was to see you, I should tell you that she would be waiting at Kiwan Rock."

"Thanks Guvara!" Vega waved as he ran off with Guvara fondly watching him go. When Vega came within sight of Kiwan Rock he stopped as his heart skipped a beat. Near the rock, sitting on a bench in her recently acquired maroon sundress, was Aperu. After a moment or two, Vega continued walking toward her, but before he could reach Aperu she had spotted him and ran to meet him.

"Vega!" she beamed, cheeks slightly flushed as she reached him.

"Aperu!" he smiled back down at the slightly shorter female. "I see you wore the dress."

"Do you like it?" she twirled around slightly.

"Its lovely." He told her.

"Why thank you." She curtsied jokingly, giggling. "And what shall we do today, dear sir?"

"Hmm." He paused in thought, "Have you been to the gardens yet?" he finally asked.

"No, but I have heard that they are quite lovely." She responded.

"Shall we?" Vega laughed, offering her an arm.

"We shall." She replied in a regal tone as she twined her arm through his. They both let out small gasps at the shock and warmth of contact, but continued toward the gardens with their arms still linked.

It was not far to the gardens, and since he liked to go there some times, Vega was soon pointing out different features of the place as Aperu's eyes went wide with wonder and delight.

"I never knew this planet had so much life." Aperu admitted, "In my youth I was told that Vegeta-sai was largely barren."

"It was, until a few years ago." Vega nodded in remembrance. "When the Saiyans conquered this world, its inhabitants fought back with chemical weapons, leaving this planet close to dead. But about ten years ago, Queen Frita somehow convinced the king to hire a team of scientists to bring life back to Vegeta-sai. After a few years of research and soil treatment, the natural plant life of Vegeta-sai, having laid dormant for years, began to return." He explained.

"You sure know a lot about these type of things for a peasant." Aperu quirked a thin, black eyebrow at him in question.

"It is my home." Vega shrugged. Aperu smiled fondly up at him as they continued to stroll through the garden until they reached an elaborate fountain.

"Let's rest a while." Aperu pointed to a bench near the fountain. Vega was about to respond when a flower vender ran up to them.

"Flowers!" the man smiled toothily. He noted their linked arms and appealed to Vega, "Would you like a Carpathian Love Flower for the girl? It'll only cost you three pieces." The man winked and produced a delicate and lovely red flower from his little cart.

"Oh, we're not a co--" Vega cut himself off, then produced the money. "Okay, sure." He exchanged money for flower. As the vender left, Vega gave the delicate flower to Aperu. She smelled the sweet red petals and slid it into her hair.

"Thank you." She beamed brilliantly as they continued toward the bench and sat down.

"It goes well with your dress." Vega replied as he found himself getting lost in her deep eyes.

"Yes," Aperu suddenly realized how close they were sitting. She noticed his tail twining around her leg. "Vega," she breathed. He tilted her chin up with his hand as he leaned down and Aperu's tail wrapped itself around Vega's leg.

"Aperu," he whispered gently as she leaned upward, closing the distance as their lips met. Vega closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of his mouth on hers. He parted his lips slightly and licked the seam of her soft mouth. She gasped slightly and he felt her tail tighten around his leg slightly as her tongue joined his.

Finally, they parted for breath and Vega wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Wow." Aperu finally said.

"Tell me about it." He nodded agreement. They kissed again before getting up to leave the gardens.

"So, can I see you tomorrow?" Vega asked as they reached the gate.

"No, I, ah, have something to take care of. Meet me in one week, right here." She told him.

"One week?" his eyes pleaded with her. "Why must it be so long?"

"You forget, this isn't my home. Saiya is." Aperu pointed out. "I've been gone too long already. I'll be back in one week." She told him, leaning up for another kiss. "Wait for me?" she asked. He nodded in defeat and she ran off.

"I'd wait an eternity for that kiss." He spoke to himself absently.

"An eternity, huh?" a voice came from behind, "That's a lot longer than a week big brother."

"Nabana!" he turned around, extremely annoyed. "How did you find me?"

"Easy." Nabana shrugged, "I went down to the market, and there you were. So I followed you and that Aperu girl here. And I didn't even interrupt your kissing this time." Nabana beamed with obvious pride. Vega sighed and rolled his eyes in defeat.

"Why can't you be more like your older sisters?" he wondered out loud.

"Grupa and Carnada?" Nabana laughed. "Cause they're so boring. They don't like spying."

"Exactly my point." Vega muttered, "Come on, let's head back to the palace. And you don't need to tell anyone about what happened here."

"Why?" Nabana questioned. Vega sighed in frustration.

"I have some cookies there." He finally offered.

"Ooh, cookies! Oh boy!" Nabana clapped and skipped ahead of him as the two made their way home.

*****

***The End (Of part 2 that is)***


	3. The Best of Both Worlds Part 3

Teresa: Okay, you may wonder why I've been missing in action for so long

Teresa: Okay, you may wonder why I've been missing in action for so long.Well, the thing is that Jade went violently insane after watching Escaflowne.You see, she became convinced that _she_ was Dilandau, and she had to "Kill Escaflowne!" Unfortunately, it seems that _I_ was Escaflowne.So Jade, who had somehow purchased, or maybe constructed/found a huge, scary flamethrower chased me around screaming "DIE!!!! BURN BURN BURN!!!!"So I was in hiding, and then—

Jade: Oh, not _that_ crappy, lame ass, made up trash story again.That is NOT why you weren't writing.I NEVER went crazy!

Teresa: Yeah, you've just always been that way.

Jade: Tell them the TRUTH TERESA!!!

Teresa: But…

Jade: TELL THEM!!!

Teresa: Okay…I'm lazy, and I had school.

Jade: AND you were always with your boyfriend instead of writing!!

Teresa: Gee, I can't imagine why.You're _so_ much fun to spend time with. _Muttering under breath_ Crazy psycho freak.

Jade: I HEARD THAT!!

Teresa: Eeep!Don't kill me.

Jade: Just. Write. The. Story.

Teresa: Ah, okay, here we go.I'd just like to reiterate that the main character, though his name is Vegeta, is not the Vegeta that we all know and love from his crazy Kill Kakkarot fame.No._This_ Vegeta is the son of the better-known Vegeta.The reason _his_ name is _also_ Vegeta is because, as some of you may already know, all the kings/princes of Vegeta-sai are named (duh) Vegeta.But to avoid confusion, our main character is going by the name of Vega, as you probably should've figured out by now.I am only repeating this because reviewers keep saying how out of character Vegeta is in this story.How would you _know_ if he's a character jade and I invented in an alternate universe.Wrong Vegeta, people!Okay, on with the story.

*****

The Best of Both Worlds

Part 3

*****

When Beruna returned to the Royal Palace on Saiya, her anxious mother immediately bundled her off to the throne room."Be wary, Beruna, he seems quite upset.I think he wearies of your…restless behavior." Queen Efuda advised.Beruna barely listened, she could only think of how she _could_ have been going to meet Vega at that very moment.

"Hello father." Beruna grumbled once she was left to speak with the king, something she dreaded.

"So kind of you to come see me, Princess Beruna." King Saiya said, using her formal address as he often did when he was upset."And just where have you been?I'm tired of you picking up and leaving anytime you feel the urge.You are royalty, and there are many responsibilities that will one day fall squarely on your shoulders.When that day comes, you cannot simply abandon your people and run away.I have taught you that you have great power, Beruna.But with that power comes specific obligations to your people.For one, you should never be unaccounted for!I have not yet decided how to keep you tied down firmly to your throne, but I will find a way if you force me to!"

"That's exactly the problem father!" Beruna argued."Why must _I_ be tied down?Because of blood, some circumstance of birth?It isn't fair that I should have no say in how my life shall be!"

"Life isn't fair Beruna, it does as it pleases.And your life has destined you for a position of great power and responsibility, whether you like it or not." King Saiya paused momentarily, breathing deeply to calm himself."Beruna, I do not mean to raise my voice at you.I know how you feel right now, my daughter.Do you think _I_ never tired of all the countless chores that came with being Royal Prince of Saiya?There were times even now when I wish I could simply drop everything and run off for a week or two, as you so often do.But we are only dealt one hand by life, and you cannot simply fold.These are the cards that life has given you, and you must play them through their course Beruna.You cannot simply trade them for another hand that you feel suits you better.In time, you too will learn to accept your position and the great responsibility it entails."

Beruna sighed deeply, regret stinging her as deeply as the truth in her father's words, "Yes father, I know.Will that be all?" she asked.

"Yes Beruna." King Saiya smiled at her sympathetically."Although I believe your mother has arranged a lunch guest for you."Beruna barely stifled a groan before she excused herself from her father's presence to find out which stuffy aristocratic suitor her mother was forcing her to have lunch with today.Her father could go on all day about how he understood her pain, but she seriously doubted he had been forced to deal with an endless crowd of obnoxious, self-centered, stale suitors.

As Beruna entered her private dining room, she was forced to hold down yet another groan.It seemed that she was already acquainted with today's noontime torture.It was Oniro.Why did _he_ have to be the guest?Beruna forced a polite smile through gritted teeth as he rose to help her to her seat.In a practiced movement, she brushed away his assistance and sat down on her own.That was one of the worst parts of all these suitors.Beruna was well aware that she should be flattered by the way that they treated her, as though she were delicate and beautiful, but somehow it just annoyed her all the more._You wouldn't brush away Vega's hand if he helped you into your chair_ a stray voice inside her mind said softly.She forcibly silenced the voice.It did her no good to think of a man she could never be with in any case.Even if she were to see him again, it would have to wait.Now she had to put up with Oniro.Suddenly, Beruna realized that Oniro had been talking the whole time she had been absorbed in her own thoughts.Oh well, she likely hadn't missed much.Typically, Oniro only talked about himself.

"So I decided to come see how you were faring here." Oniro finished whatever he had been saying."And how has everything been, Beruna?"

Kami, he made her skin crawl.Something about him was just…so…wrong."Just fine, Oniro.And last time I checked, my correct title was _Princess_ Beruna, if you please." She sipped casually at her tea to hide her smug smile.She delighted in putting him off.If he'd only get the message and leave her alone.

"As you wish, _Princess_ Beruna," Oniro emphasized the title just as she had, "I was talking to your mother, the Queen Efuda, earlier.She sounded concerned about the fact that you have yet to decide upon a mate." His leering smile left no question as to who _he_ thought she should choose.

Beruna choked on her tea despite her decision to maintain her dignity.She quickly set her cup down and put a napkin to her mouth, dabbing slowly so that she might not have to answer right away.Should she act as though she had someone else in mind?No, Oniro would want to know who, and she could only act secretive for so long about a man who didn't exist.There wasn't any man she had any sort of interest in._Except Vega _that voice came again to her unbidden.She forced it away, but she suddenly remembered the gardens, their indescribable aroma and the feel of Vega's lips on hers.It could never come to anything more than that.Her father wouldn't allow it.But it took all her will to hold in a sad sigh of regret.If she could just get that kiss out of her mind…Beruna noticed that Oniro was waiting for her to answer his insinuation still."Quite right." She spoke in a crisp, cold tone."There don't seem to be any suitable males that _I_ can think of."That should get her point across.

"It can be a very difficult decision, one that lasts a lifetime, my Princess." Oniro told her, smiling warmly."I have as of yet to find a mate as well.Perhaps you'll find the one you seek is right in front of you."

"Doubtful.I think it is much more likely that I will end up alone." Beruna lifted a regal eyebrow."I would rather be lonely my whole life than make a decision I shall live to regret."

"But Beruna, you know your position demands that you find a mate.And perhaps the regrettable decision would be forgoing men altogether.Forever can be a very long time." Oniro told her wisely.

"Exactly why I don't want to spend forever bonded to some last resort man to make my father and my planet happy."Beruna shot back."What kind of ruler would I be then?If I were too busy regretting my mistakes, I would never be able to concentrate on my people and what they need.Perhaps the laws should be changed."

"How so?" Oniro asked incredulously.

"First of all, why must all royal marriages be approved by _all_ members of the High Council?It isn't fair that I have so much power, but on the one most personal decision in my life, I have to depend upon the approval of the eleven most powerful Saiyans on the planet.It makes it seem like the less power a person has, the less we all care about their personal choices.If I were to mate for the same reasons as a peasant woman, how come she doesn't have to get permission from eleven scary old men?Why must I prove myself?If the High Council doesn't trust me to mate wisely, how can they trust me to be the queen of Saiya?" Beruna spoke passionately."And why are Royal Prince's required to name their mate by their twentieth birthday?In fact, since I have no brothers, I must mate by my twentieth birthday if I want to be Queen of Saiya, since I'm heir to the throne.Just because I may not find the right man now, or ever, does that mean I'm not fit to rule?Can that be said of _any_ royal heir?We go through so much training and preparation, yet if we don't choose a mate by the _day_ we turn twenty, we are not allowed to fulfill our blood right, and the position we trained for our whole life.It just isn't fair."

"Then _choose_ a mate." Oniro laughed at her.Beruna made an impatient growling noise deep in her throat.

"That's the point.I shouldn't be forced to follow all these laws.What about love?Doesn't _that_ matter?Does the world have any care for what might make _me_ happy?And while we're on the subject of what is wrong with royal mating ceremonies, consider this.Why must we mate out of our own class?If a peasant and a lord fall in love, should they not be allowed to mate?" Beruna asked pointedly.

"Of _course_ not!That's disgusting."Oniro's mouth twisted at the thought."The royal bloodlines would be soiled with the blood of commoners."

"But aren't we all Saiyans?" Beruna pointed out."It shouldn't matter who loves who as long as everyone is happy."

"Princess Beruna, you don't seem to be feeling well." Oniro stood up, a tight set to his mouth."I think it would be best if I left for now."

"Yes, it _would_ be best." Beruna told him coldly, not even bothering to rise as stood and bowed to her before leaving.She hated that man.He was the epitome of aristocratic pigheadedness._You just miss Vega_ the voice said.She shook her head irritably, banishing the voice once more, useless as it might be.

----------

"Hi Vega!" Nabana greeted her brother brightly.

"Go away Nabana." Came his automatic response.

"I'm in love!" Nabana skipped into his room, ignoring his command and sighing dramatically.

"I really don't care."Vega informed her."You're in love with a new guy every week."

"I'm in love with Leturu." She continued, giggling in her girlish fashion.

"For the love of Kami, Nabana." Vega growled, "First of all, Leturu is my best friend.Second, he is definitely too old for you.And third, you know he intends to ask Carnada to be his mate."Vega explained.

"See, he hasn't named his mate _yet_.That means he could fall head over heels in love with _me_."Giggled Nabana.

"Just go away." Vega groaned.

"I don't _have_ to!" Nabana refused him indignantly."At least not until you ask Leturu to have lunch with me."

"I'm _not_ going to do that!"Vega yelled back at her."Why don't _you_ ask him?"

"Hey, that's a good idea!Thanks Vega!" Nabana squealed happily as she skipped out of the room.

"At least she's gone." Vega grumbled, as thoughts of Aperu crept through his mind unbidden.Shaking his head as though to get the mysterious girl out of his mind, Vega bent over his studies and got back to work.At least, he tried to.

----------

Several days later, Saiya's royal family was eating dinner in the royal dining room when King Saiya decided to finally broach a subject Efuda had been pressing him on for months."So, ah, Beruna." King Saiya turned his head to face his eldest daughter, "What have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, not much more than the usual, father."Beruna paused in her meal."Studying, fulfilling my responsibilities as Royal Princess of Saiya.Avoiding that horrible Oniro man."At that last one, Beruna's face twisted in disgust.

"Now Beruna," King Saiya stopped her, "Oniro is a powerful Saiyan and a dedicated suitor."

"Ha!" Beruna laughed incredulously."He's also a disgusting, dirty, obsessive man." She opined."I can't _stand_ him."

"Perhaps so." He nodded in allowance."But you have many other suitors, and you aren't getting any younger Beruna."

"I'm barely nineteen years old!" Beruna protested indignantly, "I will mate when and _if_ it pleases me!"

"Beruna, you must understand," King Saiya reasoned, "you are nineteen.Most women mate at fifteen or sixteen years of age.Few mate once they've reached twenty.And you are Beruna, Royal Princess of Saiya and my daughter.If you intend to take the throne of Saiya after me, you will _have_ to choose a mate.I will not have you give up your birth right and become some old maid."He lectured."Besides, you are royalty.And with your coveted title comes many responsibilities.You must realize that."

"How could I _not_ know that?" Beruna rolled her eyes in annoyance."You remind me every single day."

"I just think you need to find a noble, powerful man to mate with and settle down into your position with." King Saiya spoke in soothing tones.

"That's the _problem_ dad!" Beruna stood up from her seat, tossing down her napkin in a fit of rage, "It can't just be a man I care about; it has to be one of those flaky, phony, boring, old nobles that you and mother insist on pushing me around with!"

"Honey, that's not true," Queen Efuda protested, "we only want for you to be happy."

"Ha!" Beruna scoffed, "You are the worst, mother!How many lunches in the past four years have I had here at the palace without one of your annoying, obnoxious, 'surprise' suitors!?" Queen Efuda looked at her plate uncomfortably.

"It is our responsibility to provide you with a variety of suitors, as it is your responsibility to _choose_ one!" King Saiya bellowed angrily.

"Then I needn't choose!" Beruna shot back, "All of those nobles are the same!I want someone _different_!And I don't _care_ how rich he is, or how powerful he is!" She shouted angrily."And I don't care if you approve; I'll mate a man I love when I mate!" Beruna stormed out of the room, ready to run away again.After all, she _had_ promised to meet with Vega tomorrow.At least that prospect helped assuage her bad temper as Beruna gathered some belongings and left the palace, set on taking the first capsule she could find to Vegeta-sai.

From a high tower window, Queen Efuda and King Saiya watched their daughter rush away with a simple bag of belongings."Should we go after her?" Saiya's brow furrowed in concern.

"No she'll be back." Efuda smiled at him serenely, "She may be gone for a bit more this time, though."

"She sounded so angry." Saiya told his mate, "I've never heard her that upset before.I wonder why?"

"I have my suspicions." Efuda grinned secretively.

"What do you mean?" Saiya asked, baffled.

"Think about it, dearest." Efuda spoke slowly, "She runs off to Vegeta-sai for a few days and suddenly she takes such offense at your lecture.Not just _any_ lecture, either.The mating lecture."

"I know, what's your point?" Saiya asked impatiently.Efuda laughed lightly, leaning forward to kiss the king.

"For the King of Saiya, you are not exactly a bright one, are you dear?" she teased, "She didn't seem to be simply angry at you, she was upset with the _subject_ of the lecture.She doesn't want to mate a noble, and I suspect she's got an alternative in mind.Someone she met on Vegeta-sai, no doubt." Efuda explained.

"You mean…" Saiya began to understand.

"Beruna is in love, my dear King." Efuda beamed happily.

"Ah, that is all good and—" Saiya stopped suddenly, "Wait!" his eyes went wide in panic."Where is she leaving for now?"

"Vegeta-sai, I'd assume." Efuda guessed.

"I have to stop her!" Saiya exclaimed, "Who knows what kind of scoundrel she could have fallen into the clutches of!" he made as if to dash away, but Efuda held him back, laughing.

"Don't worry, dear." She reassured him, "She's older than you treat her."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Saiya muttered, giving into his wife grudgingly.

----------

Vega sat in his room, where he was supposed to be studying Saiyan history.Instead, he had begun to draw.Vega found that drawing was a way to calm his spirit when he felt restless.He was working on a drawing of Aperu at the moment.She was smiling at him with her dazzling face, twirling her sundress with one delicate hand as her hair blew lightly in the wind.He was beginning to work on the finishing touches when Nabana entered his room noisily, as she often did.

"Hey Vega!" she greeted him, skipping over to him as she clutched a half-eaten cookie in one hand."Whatcha doin'?" She craned her neck in an attempt to get a look at his sketch book, but he clutched it to his chest secretively.

"Nothing Nabana, now go away." He ordered, doing his best to hold down a fond smile so that he might glare at her more effectively.

"Come _on_, you always draw such pretty pictures!" Nabana stuck out her lower lip pitifully."Can I just take an eensy-weensy peek?"

"Nabana!" He growled, doing his best to sound as scary as his father.

"Please, brother?" she continued to pout, eyes big and pleading.

"Will you go away?" he asked her, ready to give in.

"Sure, if you lemme see!" she brightened up, sensing she was about to get her way.Vega sighed in defeat and handed her the sketchbook."Ooh!" Nabana squealed in delight, cramming the rest of the cookie into her mouth.

"You like it?" Vega asked unsurely.He couldn't help but let out that fond grin.Nabana was his youngest sister and the only one of his siblings who didn't seem to be jealous of his position as heir to the throne of Vegeta-sai.She was also the only soul who had ever seen his drawings.He felt embarrassed to show them to anyone else.Nabana could be irritating at times.She wasn't very responsible, and she acted like she was only half her age.Vega guessed that it was because she was the baby, and their father had a soft spot for Nabana that allowed her to get almost whatever she wanted.She was spoiled, but her cheerful disposition kept her from being any sort of brat.

"This is that girl!" Nabana pointed at the drawing, excited that she could recognize it's subject."Aperu!That one I saw you kiss!She's _so_ pretty!" Nabana giggled, "And this looks just like her!You are such a good artist Vega." She attested firmly.

"Do you _really_ think it looks like her?" Vega asked skeptically.He had always been very critical of his own work.

"Are you kidding?" she laughed, "Course it does Vega.You should give it to her.Like a present."

"No, it's not that good." Vega took the sketchbook back and sat down with it, continuing to finish the last details of adding shadows and texture to the picture.

"It is so good!" Nabana protested, "I wish some guy would draw a pretty picture of me and let me keep it.That would be _so_ romantic!" she flopped back into a nearby chair.

"Really?" Vega asked, looking up momentarily.

"Oh, yeah." She sighed dreamily. "I wonder if Leturu likes to draw."

"Enough with that." Vega commanded as he looked back at his drawing."He loves Carnada, you know that!And she's your _sister_!Show some respect, Nabana."

"I know, I know." Nabana nodded her head sadly, "Carnada gets everything.She's Royal Princess of Vegeta-sai, and I'm only Third Princess.She is going to mate Leturu, and I'm left to be hopelessly in love with him."

"I'm sure you'll get over it." Vega smirked at his fickle sister.

"Oh no," she gazed into the distance, "I'll never forget dear Leturu.I'll love him forever and ever."

"Sure you will." Vega chuckled lightly at Nabana and then turned his attention back to his drawing.If he was going to give it to Aperu, it _had_ to be perfect.

*****

***The End (Of Part 3, that is)***

Whew, I am on a roll, I just keep typing and posting.I wasn't even this good about typing when I put out A Shelter From My Storm.I am being a good little writer, so please be a good reader and review!


	4. The Best of Both Worlds Part 4

Teresa: flexing her fingers and yawning comfortably Yep, here comes part 4

Teresa: _flexing her fingers and yawning comfortably_ Yep, here comes part 4.I just keep popping these babies out like nothing else.Ha, even scary, slave driver _jade_ can't complain.Isn't that right, jade?…Jade?…..Jade?…..Where are you? _looks around in confusion_

Jade: _emerging from the kitchen_ Teresa, what are you doing typing?I want muffins!

Teresa: Wh-what?I thought…you wanted me to get this story out?

Jade: I want muffins.Apple muffins, with streusel on top.

Teresa: But…I'm typing.

Jade: MUFFINS!!!!

Teresa: Fine.But can't I type this chapter first?

Jade: Okay, but you better type fast.

Teresa: All right.You know, I _am_ older than her.You'd think _I'd_ be the one calling the shots.Grr.Oh well, on with part 4.I'd better hurry.Jade's hungry.

*****

The Best of Both Worlds

Part 4

*****

Vega got up early the next morning to get ready to go to the market place.He couldn't wait to go visit Aperu, and he was about to leave when he ran into Leturu just outside of his room."Hello Vega, I was just coming to see you.Where are you headed off to?" asked Leturu.He rarely referred to Vega as Prince, but it wasn't disrespect.It was actually one of the things Vega most liked about Leturu, whom he had grown up with and had always called his best friend.

"I'm just going to visit the market." Vega answered, his hand gesturing to indicate his common attire and his disguised hair."There's…something I wanted to see." He blushed as he saw Aperu in his mind's eye.

"Sounds good." Leturu replied, distraction evident in his tone.

"Hey, Leturu, what's wrong?Did you need to talk to me about something important?" Vega asked his friend.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone.I'm going to ask Carnada to become my mate tonight." Leturu told Vega, nervousness thick in his voice.

"So that's it!No wonder you looked so upset.You must be nervous." Vega spoke sympathetically.

"Yes.I'm just nervous." Leturu admitted."What if she refuses me?I don't know what I'll do if I can't be with Carnada.I love her, Vega."

"There you go." Vega nodded to Leturu. "What are you worried about then?You love her Leturu.That should be all that matters.And think of how lucky you are that you found a mate that you love.Not everyone can say that.Plus, you know she loves you Leturu.She'll say yes."

"Are you sure?" Leturu asked.

"Of course I'm sure.I see how happy Carnada is whenever you come back after a political mission.She's crazy about you, Leturu.She has been since we were little." Vega smiled warmly at the memories."Do you remember how she used to tag along everywhere we went?She drove me _crazy_, following us around like that."

"I always thought she was so beautiful. Too good to be true, you know?Not at first, of course." Leturu laughed, "I remember I thought girls were the weirdest things, and I just couldn't figure out why she kept _looking_ at me.Once, I told her to leave us alone, and she started to cry.I felt so bad.Something about those tears…it made me want to protect her, and _that_ was when I started to see her as something more.The next time I came to see you, I brought her a flower for her hair, and I told her she was pretty.She smiled so I thought I'd fall over.That was when I started to make sure and schedule times to come see Carnada as _well_ as you.I think she always had me, and she always will.."

"And tonight, when you ask her to be your mate, she'll say yes."Vega reassured him, "To tell you the truth, she swore me to secrecy, but she's been wanting you to ask her for well over three years now.Ever since she was old enough to have a mate."

"Why didn't you tell me Vega?" Leturu laughed, clapping him on the back excitedly."I've been fighting my nervousness this whole time.I would've asked her then, if I thought she'd say yes, but I just don't have your confidence Vega."

"Don't tell _me_ I'm confident.We're talking about the man who's afraid to leave the palace without a disguise, lest he be attacked by hundreds of power-lusting females." Vega joked, and both of them laughed richly.

"All right.I've got to go get things lined up for tonight." Leturu told him. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"No problem."Vega smiled as his friend left."Good luck!" he called after Leturu.Vega continued on his way out of the palace, but then he heard Nabana calling out his name.In a hurry, Vega snuck around to take a secret way through the palace grounds out of the palace, trying to be sure that no one, especially Nabana, followed him.Once he was outside of the palace walls, he made his way to the gardens where Aperu was waiting for him."Hello Aperu!" he greeted her as she smiled brilliantly at him, the warm flush in her cheeks contrasting with her pale yellow dress.

"Hello Vega." Aperu replied happily."And what have you got planned for today?"

"I thought that we could take a walk around—" Vega suddenly cut off in stark fear as one of his more persistent female suitors walked by.He had momentarily forgotten that his disguise worked on almost everyone.Only his siblings, parents, and maybe some of his friends would be able to identify him without his hair in its recognizable royal style.

"Vega?Vega, what were you saying?" Aperu asked him in confusion.

"Oh, um, I was just thinking…Oh yeah, I brought you something." Vega suddenly remembered his drawing, safely tucked inside his shirt."Come on."He led Aperu into the gardens.They walked around for some time, fingers interlaced, before he found a bench and sat down next to her."Here you go." He pulled out the piece of carefully rolled paper and handed it to her shyly, afraid of what she'd think of it.She giggled happily before taking the paper and unrolling it curiously.Her jaw slowly dropped, and she glanced at Vega in surprise before returning her gaze to the portrait.Vega didn't know she was a princess who could easily buy expensive jewels and pretties for herself.Yet he had still managed to give her one of the few things she wouldn't have been able to simply purchase.That made it all the more precious to her.

"You drew this, didn't you?" She didn't even have to ask.Something about the drawing _felt_ like Vega.The girl in the picture was obviously herself, but she looked so… "Beautiful."She murmured.Is that how he saw her?She had always thought herself at least reasonably pretty, but the girl in the picture was gorgeous, breathtakingly lovely.

"Do you like it?I'm not that good, but I tried my best.I wasn't even planning on giving it to you, but Nabana insisted that it w—mmph." Vega's apologies were cut short by Aperu's mouth on his, the portrait resting on her lap as she held his head to hers with both hands.After a few moments, Aperu's hands dropped slowly as the kiss broke.

"It's a wonderful picture, Vega." She remembered all the royal portraits she had been forced to pose for.They always looked like her, but this picture meant more to her than all of those put together.This was how she looked through Vega's eyes."She's beautiful."

"Yes, she is." Vega answered, causing a blush to rise on Aperu's cheeks.Their faces were still close from the kiss, and Vega could feel himself sinking in the dark warmth of Aperu's eyes."She's the most beautiful woman I've ever known."

"Vega, you are the first man I ever even _wanted_ to kiss, did you know that?" She told him, twirling her fingers through his unruly black hair.

"Before I met you, the only woman I was romantically involved with was one that chased me down the streets and tackled me for a kiss." Vega admitted, blushing slightly.

"That's a lie!How handsome do you think you are?" Aperu laughed at his story.

"It isn't a lie!No man in his right mind would admit that, much less claim that it had happened when it never had." Vega insisted.

"Then why are you telling it to me?" Aperu narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Because, I'm not in my right mind.How can I think straight with beauty staring me in the face?" Vega told her sincerely.

"You are such a pain.You shouldn't spout poetic nonsense to a girl so often.She'll start to expect it of you." Aperu laughed to hide the deep flush of flattery in her cheeks.

"And what if she _does_ expect it?Maybe she should expect better treatment than what she seems to be used to.Maybe this girl deserves to be treated like a princess." Vega told her.Aperu's body went tense at his last comment."What is it?" Vega asked her in concern.Suddenly, she pulled away from him.

"Why should you treat _me_ like a princess?Look at me, that's not what I am.I don't want that, not from you, not from anyone."Aperu's tone was unexpectedly cold.It even surprised her, causing her to clap a hand over her mouth._That was a lie.You know you're the Princess.Even dressed down, you're still so regal._She told the voice to shut up, but it continued._And Vega is the one person you like treating you like you're a princess._After that, the voice stopped, but she knew it was right."Vega." She spoke softly, and he looked up tentatively, injury plain in his eyes."Oh Vega, I'm sorry.I didn't mean that.I told you; you're the first man I've ever kissed, the first man I've _wanted_ to kiss.All my life, I've had to deal with men who don't really see _me_, they see a pretty face and a nice pair of lips.I've always been suspicious of them, and you're the first man whose efforts have not harmlessly bounced off the stone wall I've built around myself.It is strange to simply believe that you mean everything you tell me when I've trained myself to never trust men."

"It's all right.You don't need to be sorry.But I don't understand why you don't believe that story about my first kiss." Vega mock pouted.

"Don't start with that." Aperu attempted not to laugh, but failed miserably."Okay, I believe you, but that woman must have had serious issues."

"She gave _me_ serious issues." Vega shivered lightly."I was scared to look at _any_ woman for almost a year after that."Aperu laughed at the idea of Vega being afraid of her.

"And how about now?" Aperu asked, her dark eyebrow arching slightly.

"Now…" he leaned in for a deep kiss, smiling as they broke, "I tolerate women."

"You _tolerate_ them, huh?" Aperu laughed at his comment."So how do you feel about me in particular?"

"How do I feel about you?I've only known you for ten days Aperu." Vega laughed lightly at the feigned indignation on her face.When his laughter fell silent, Vega's hand rose to bury itself in her luxurious black hair, cupping the side of her face softly."Only ten days.Do you believe in love at first sight?Because when I first saw you, I thought you must be a goddess, and I still feel that way.I'm just hoping that you don't disappear any time soon."

"I don't plan on it, dear Vega." Aperu smiled warmly, covering his hand with hers and turning her face slightly to kiss his palm."I wouldn't want to leave you."

They sat comfortably for some time before Vega realized he must have been missed at the palace by now."Aperu—" he began, but she put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Don't say it, I know that you have to go."Aperu smiled, "Your family must have missed you by now.Some day I should like to meet them."

"M—my family?" Vega gulped thinking of what revelations that task would entail.

"Of course, Vega.So far, I've only met your sister…Nabana was her name, wasn't it?And I only saw her for a few moments.I probably wouldn't recognize her if she walked past us right this moment."Aperu saw the tension on Vega's face and kissed his cheek softly."Don't be so worried.I care for you, and I'd like to see you again tomorrow.But if we are planning to spend so much time together, perhaps your parents should meet me.I'm sure they're wonderful people."

"Yeah.Wonderful." Vega paused before brightening, "Well, I guess you probably should meet them someday.Who knows?"

"Until tomorrow then?" Aperu asked as they both rose to go their separate ways.

"Until tomorrow Aperu." Vega spoke softly, his mouth inches from her ear, before kissing her goodbye.

*****

Later, Vega was sitting in his room thinking of Aperu.Did he love her?He had only known the girl for ten days, but he felt as though he did.What should he do?If he had to choose a mate, it would be Aperu, but he was torn.Vega remembered telling Leturu that love was all that mattered, but this was more complicated than that.If the Royal Prince Vegeta were to attempt to name the orphaned peasant Aperu as his mate, the King Vegeta would kill him.Suddenly, Vega was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of someone entering his room."Nabana, go away." Vega told his sister.

"Oh Vega, I'm in love." Nabana exclaimed happily while munching on a cookie.

"I thought you would be forever in love with Leturu." Vega reminded her in a sarcastic tone.

"Huh?" Nabana asked in confusion.

"Nevermind.Who is it this time?" Vega asked, dreading whatever the answer might be.

"You know the guy that daddy hired to be my tutor?" Nabana began, but before she could go on, Vega cut her off with an overdramatic groan.

"Your tutor is almost as old as our father Nabana!That's disgusting!Added to that, he already has a mate, _and_ four children." Vega told her in disgust.

"Fine!Be a big grump then!I just thought you'd understand, since you're in love with Aperu." Nabana pouted.

"I never said I was…I don't know if I love Aperu.Everything's so confusing Nabana.I'm glad I can talk to you about it." Vega paused, narrowing his eyes at his younger sister suspiciously."You wouldn't tell father, would you?"

"No way, this is a _great_ secret!"Nabana clapped her hands happily."Think of how dangerous it is.Daddy would be so mad if he knew you were kissing with a peasant girl."

"I know." Vega sighed sadly."It isn't fair."

"Did you get to see her again yet?And did you give her the picture?I bet she liked it, just how I said.Did you two kiss again?" Nabana smiled in anticipation, blinking expectantly at Vega, who frowned slightly in return.

"I did get to see her this morning, and you were right.She really liked the picture."Vega admitted, blushing slightly.

"Yes, but did you kiss?" Nabana wanted to know.

"Nabana, you don't tell people that type of thing." Vega's blush deepened a small amount."It isn't polite, so you shouldn't ask."

"Oh, I get it.You _did_ kiss.Lots of times, huh?" Nabana asked, giggling at Vega's obvious discomfort."It's okay Vega.I know you love her, because when you drew her, she was so pretty.It was because you love her.Even I can tell that, so you should know better than me." She told him, wisdom sounding odd coming from her."Vega?"

"Yes?" he answered, touched by her sudden serious mood, a rare thing in his sister.

"Do you know where more cookies are?I ran out of those ones you gave me the other day." She pouted pitifully, her return to cheerfulness catching Vega off guard.

"Um, I don't know, but I'm sure you can get the cooks to make you some.Or you could ask one of the servants.You _are_ a princess Nabana.You don't have to ask for cookies." Vega reminded her.

"I know, but it's polite to ask." She smiled an over large grin at him before skipping out of the room.Vega growled slightly in irritation as she left.At least she was gone, but she had given him plenty to think about.He closed his eyes, and immediately pictured Aperu's face in his mind.Did he love her?It was so soon, but who knew _how_ long it took to fall in love.How could he know for sure that what he felt for Aperu was the same type of feeling that Leturu had for his sister Carnada?As these thoughts wandered through his head, a knocking came at his door.

"Nabana, go away." Vega answered automatically, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Ah, Highness?" a confused feminine voice replied from the other side of the door."This isn't the Princess."

"Oh, my apologies." Vega stood up, smoothing his shirt nervously and clearing his throat in embarrassment."Come in." he allowed, wondering if it was a maidservant or just one of Nabana's friends that were always swooning and flirting around him.

"No apologies are needed, my Lord." Came the answer as a man…or was it a woman…entered his chambers, bowing elegantly."But yours are most humbly accepted."

"Enough, Tomashe." Vega waved his hand dismissively at the Saiyan kneeling before him."You needn't act so formally.It isn't as though this is a ceremony or anything so important.You may only be a minor advisor, but that doesn't mean you have to act as though you're a servant."

"Oh, I know that sir." Tomashe giggled lightly as he stood up, one hand planting itself on his hip while the other waved through the air on a seemingly limp wrist, giving Tomashe an altogether feminine air.This appearance was only added to by Tomashe's odd hair, which flowed down to his waist, typical of a female Saiyan.True, more than one male had similar hair, but none of them possessed the feminine voice and attitude Tomashe did.Also, the odd Saiyan had a small frame, and though he was well muscled,he still gave off the impression of femininity."I just _love_ practicing that type of thing though, sir." Tomashe continued, interrupting Vega's thoughts.

"And you don't have to call me sir.Vega will do just fine.I'm not as strict as my father, you know that." Vega told him, "You don't need to use a title with me all the time."

"As you wish sir." Tomashe winked at him and Vega rolled his eyes in defeat.If he didn't know better, he'd think that Tomashe was flirting with him.

"What did you need?" Vega got to the point.

"Oh, silly me." Tomashe giggled, one hand over his mouth."I just needed to tell you that the King Vegeta requests an audience with your Royal Highness, the Prince.I tried to tell you this morning, but you ran off in a big old hurry."

"Great," Vega grumbled, "an audience with the Great King Vegeta.Just what I always wanted.You're dismissed, Tomashe."

"Good day, your Highness." Tomashe bowed quickly before retreating.Vega grumbled a bit more before checking his appearance quickly in a mirror and trudging toward his father's chambers.Once he reached the elaborate double doors, Vega knocked halfheartedly on them, hoping bleakly that his father wouldn't be in his room right then.

"Who is it?" came the quick, impatient reply.Vega sighed, rolling his eyes at how ridiculously strict his father was about propriety before continuing with the only reply Vegeta would allow.

"Oh Great and Powerful King Vegeta, Mighty Ruler of Vegeta-sai and many lesser planets, your humble son, the Royal Prince Vegeta, being much weaker than you and not worthy of your awe-inspiring presence, begs most humbly for an audience." Vega quickly went through the memorized request in a bored monotone.He didn't understand why all that was necessary, especially considering that Vegeta was the one who wanted to talk to _him_, not the other way around.But his father had made sure Vega was taught that formalized address as soon as he could speak, and if he said anything else, Vegeta would not admit him into his chambers.Once, when Vega was only two years old, he had dared to ask his father why he had to "say all that stuff" to enter his chambers.Vegeta had scowled at him angrily and told him that it taught him respect, something that he obviously lacked, according to his father.

"Fine, come in." barked Vegeta.Vega snorted incredulously as he pulled open the doors.For someone who worried so much about propriety, Vegeta certainly did not adhere to the traditional codes of speech and conduct at all when it came to himself.But he was the King, and who would dare to correct him?Surely someone with a death wish.Vega smirked at this thought as he entered the large room, pulling the doors closed behind him."I need to talk to you."

"Oh boy, I can't wait." Vega mumbled under his breath sarcastically.

"What was that?" Vegeta leaned forward in the chair he was sitting in comfortably.

"Nothing, Oh Great One." Vega replied in a tone that almost mocked his father.Vegeta narrowed his eyes in warning before continuing.

"You are nineteen years of age, are you not?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes m'lord." Vega nodded.

"Don't say that.It is not becoming to your position.That term is used by peons and weaklings, not by their Royal Prince, the heir to the throne of Vegeta-sai." Vegeta's lip curled in distaste.

"Yes, My Lord." Vega enunciated clearly, repressing an impatient sigh."I'll be twenty next month."Vegeta raised an expectant eyebrow and Vega rolled hi eyes in annoyance before correcting himself."I hope to live to the age of twenty, which I will reach next month if the Mighty Lord Vegeta allows it."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Vegeta continued, pleased with Vega's proper, formal response."Have you got a mate in mind?"

"I…uh," Vega cleared his throat nervously.He had not known what to expect, and he had especially not expected this.

"A _suitable_ mate, mind you." Vegeta clarified."From a powerful family that _I_ approve of."

"At this time I have no intended mate, oh Great King Vegeta." Vega stumbled over his words, frightened of the image forming in his mind of what his father would have to say if a wandering peasant orphan named Aperu was declared as Vega's intended.

"Well, get one!" Vegeta snapped, "If you don't, I'll be forced to denounce you and give your title over to your brother Celeru.And I'd _much_ rather have you as king after I am gone." Vegeta coughed quickly to detract attention from the admission, but Vega was not distracted.He arched a thick black eyebrow in surprise at his father's words."In fact, I will _not_ have Celeru be King of Vegeta-sai after me.He is far too weak.If you cannot find a suitable mate in two weeks time, I will find one for you.I refuse to denounce you."

"Uh, Great and Powerful Vegeta," Vega chewed his lip nervously, "am I to believe that you find me strong, or that perhaps…you care for me?"

"You are weak, but Celeru is far weaker than even you."Vegeta snarled begrudgingly, "But I care for no one!Now leave!" Vegeta pointed at the doors indignantly.

"Yes sir." Vega mumbled, leaving quickly.That was how the rare talks with his father usually ended.Vega would accidentally say something that offended Vegeta, then Vegeta would become enraged and kick him out.But Vega knew that he couldn't ever expect an actual father-son moment from Vegeta.When your father blocked out all emotions besides anger, you learn to accept it, and to read emotions into vague insinuations.Vega knew that the talk he had just had was probably the closest Vegeta would ever come to saying he loved his son.

Vega didn't dwell over this revelation though.He had no time to think of such things; he had his father's ultimatum to worry about. It was more than troubling to think that he may not even have a say in whom his mate would be, in the end.But naming any woman other than Aperu would make him feel as though he were being unfaithful.Shouldn't that mean that he would be no better by _not_ naming a woman, thus allowing Vegeta to choose for him?Everything was so confusing, and Vega could feel an ache forming in his head and seeping through the rest of him.

*****

***The End (Of Part 4, That Is)***


	5. The Best of Both Worlds Part 5

Teresa: Okay, now it is MY turn to be angry

Teresa: Okay, now it is MY turn to be angry!I _already_ typed part 5 out once, then what happened?Well, let's recap:

Teresa, sitting happily at the computer, typing out part 6 like a good little writer.Suddenly, Jade comes in, putting ice cream in the freezer while talking

Jade: Just so you know, Teresa, I'm getting on at 7, so you have like 2 minutes.

Teresa, looks down at computer clock: Uh uh, I have _8_ minutes.

Jade, evil and impatient as usual: No.You _know_ that clock is slow.

Teresa: I _always_ go by this clock when I'm on the computer.That's why it's here.

Jade: I don't care.It's wrong.

Teresa: But I'm trying to finish The Best of Both Worlds.You're the one that wanted me to get it out so bad.

Jade: I don't care.You're off.

Teresa: Dammit, give me my extra 6 minutes.I'm sure no one will die if you don't get on right away.

Jade: They might.

Teresa: Okay, fine, here you go.Just save that file and close it, okay?

Jade: Fine.

5 minutes later, Jade is sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich

Teresa: What the what?You got all in my face about getting on at 7, and now you're eating a sandwich?What's that?

Jade: I can't eat by the computer, you know that.

Teresa: Oh yeah, you spill.Silly Jade.

5 hours later, circa midnight, Teresa returns from fun time with brother and friends.Goes to kitchen and slices some Tillamook Pepper-Jack cheese (mmm ambrosia) and then 

goes to the computer, intent on finishing The Best of Both Worlds.Jade is on the couch, lounging and reading Illusion by Paula Volsky (good book, yeah!) Teresa is confused 

when she goes to open the file, which _should_ be saved as Vega6, but all she can find is Vega2 through Vega5.

Teresa: Ah, Jade, what did you save this thingie as?

Jade: Just like the other ones, I saved it as part 5, you know, Vega5.

Teresa: No you didn't! (somewhat hopeful)

Teresa opens Vega5, discovers that it is true, Jade, in her rush to get on the computer for some ICQ chat or some such, saved part 6 over the part 5 file

Teresa: Jade, didn't a prompt come up saying that the file already existed?

Jade: Yeah, but I thought I was just doing an updated version.

Teresa: Did it not strike you odd that the title bar said "Document2" instead of"Vega5?"

Jade: Well…I just wanted to get on and I only saw like 4 Vega files, so I did Vega5

Teresa: That's because _some_ idiot erased the Vega1 file!Grrr!! I have to type part 5 _all_ _over again_!!!! I didn't post it yet!!!!!! NOOOOOoooooooOOOoOOOoOOOooOooOOo!!!!!

Jade: Oops….uh, I'm really sorry, I didn't know.

Teresa: Okay, so that's what happened, basically.Look how I added in the sandwich bit just to detract from Jade's argumentative power in this situation.Pretty good, huh?Well, I _would_ be finishing this whole fic up, but then my accident-prone co-author strikes again!I'd just make Jade type it out, as that would be suitable penance, but she types for crap and she's _so slow_.So I'm probably gonna be up till all hours of the night redoing part 5.Guilty yet Jade?You should be.Okay, on with the story.

*****

The Best of Both Worlds

Part 5

*****

It was the day of Vega's arranged mating.In seven hours, he would meet his mate for the first time as they stood together before his father and the rest of the High Council of Vegeta-sai to be mated in the traditional royal ceremony reserved for those Saiyans in the royal family or of great power.And after they were named for each other before the Council, they would have to…but Vega didn't want to think about that right now.He had to see Aperu one last time.He had to finish it with her.Once his mate and him…consummated their relationship, they would be bonded.And once a Saiyan bonded to someone in that way, the bond could not exist with anyone else. He had to tell Aperu.She deserved to know.

Vega considered wearing his peasant disguise, but it didn't matter anymore.Most people would know that the Royal Prince was to be mated today, and the flocks of admirers would especially make it their business to know such things.So they wouldn't be as troublesome to him.And if he was going to be honest with Aperu, this was the best way.Steeling himself for Aperu's reaction, Vega made his way through crowds of bowing and curtsying subjects in the market place until he saw Aperu haggling the price of some grain with a merchant.He strode up to her just as she was finishing and turning to leave.Upon seeing his distinctive hair, Aperu's eyes went wide and she curtsied low and elegantly while abruptly dropping her eyes to the ground.Vega pursed his lips slightly and tapped her shoulder gently.

"You may rise." He told her.Aperu obediently stood, but her eyes remained glued to the ground respectfully.She must be terrified to meet royalty."Look at me, Aperu." He commanded.Aperu's head snapped up in surprise.

"The Prince knows the name of this unworthy subject?" she asked.

"It's me." He grinned in a conspiratorial manner as he leaned in a bit, "Vega."Her eyes went wide.

"V—Vega?" she cocked her head to the side.He pressed his hair down momentarily with his hands and smiled as recognition flashed in her eyes."Vega, _you're_ the Royal Prince Vegeta?"

"Yes, unfortunately." He sighed sadly."And I just came to say goodbye."

"What do you mean?" Aperu quirked a curious eyebrow.Vega realized that she must not have heard about his mate naming ceremony yet.

"Well, I'm…" he paused, biting his lip nervously."I'm to be mated today."

"But why?" she asked, looking sad and confused.

"Because, in two weeks I will be twenty." Vega told her."And my father refuses to disown me and strip me of my title.So he arranged a mating since I could not find a suitable mate on my own."

"What about _me_?" Aperu's sadness melted into angry indignation."Am I not suitable?Do you not care for me at all?Was I simply a toy for you?Was everything you told me a _lie_?"

"No, it was never like that Aperu."Vega explained."Father would not approve of you and he would force me to mate a stranger anyway.

"Did you ask him if I was suitable?" Aperu shot the question at him spitefully."Or were you too ashamed of me?" There was an empty silence as Vega struggled to come up with a suitable response for Aperu.

"Y—you have to understand—" he began, but Aperu cut him off quickly.

"I understand, all right!" she snarled angrily, "You never cared for me!You just used me!" she slapped his face sharply."What kind of person are you?I never want to see you again!You understand that Vega?Vega!Vega!" her voice heightened in pitch as Vega's surroundings faded to black.

Vega realized suddenly that he was in his own bed."Vega!Vega wake up!" Nabana's familiar voice called to him from outside his locked doors."Vega, wake up!It's really late!Daddy will be real mad if you miss your lessons!" Nabana cried out in panic.

"I'm up, Nabana, I'm up!" Vega sat up and climbed out of bed.Only one week had gone by since Vegeta had given him the ultimatum.And every night he had the same bad dreams about what would happen when he told Aperu about his arranged mating.He needed to break it off.But he couldn't tell her the truth.It would hurt them both too bad.

----------

Beruna munched thoughtfully on a piece of bread as she stood just inside the marketplace.She wondered if her father was sorry about their argument, and she immediately knew that he was.King Saiya had a stubborn streak in him, but he was never one to hold a grudge against his children, especially not Beruna.She was sorry that she had blown up at him, but he really had upset her.She didn't want to hear her dear father spouting the same ignorant nonsense as Oniro.It was more than she could stand.Plus, there was always the fact that she really cared about Vega, and she didn't want her own father to remind her of how such a union would be nearly impossible.Even if she was allowed to mate Vega, a union with a peasant would more than certainly be looked down upon by the aristocrats.Probably her own parents wouldn't ever fully approve.

But that was okay.Beruna could deal with the whispers and sidelong glances if she could only be with Vega.She would have to go home to Saiya again soon, but first she wanted to spend some more time with this man who had so easily stolen her heart even when the most charming and desirable suitors simply bored her.He was so refreshingly different from anyone she'd ever met.Sure, he was a peasant, but that wasn't it, not exactly.It was silly, but sometimes she couldn't believe he had lived his whole life as a poor commoner.It made no sense that he was so smart, so well read, and so polite.But then again, he lacked all the less wonderful "noble" characteristics.Vega was not conceited or arrogant, and he didn't seem boring or sure that the world revolved around him.He was down to earth, which Beruna loved about commoners, but he was so very intelligent.It was not as if Beruna didn't think commoners had a brain.She had met quite a few smart ones, yet usually they were mainly wise in the ways of life and street-smart.Vega seemed to have done a lot of reading, more than was common among peasants.But would he change if he knew who she was?Only time would tell.

"Vega!" she exclaimed as she spotted the attractive Saiyan she had come to know so well over these past few weeks.

"Aperu!" he smiled warmly as he spotted her and she felt the familiar twinge of guilt at not telling him her true name.Perhaps today she would let him know the full truth.After all, she could not really consider having him as a mate if he did not know who she really was.

"Vega," she began hesitantly, snaking her arm through his after they hugged."I need to tell—" Aperu stopped, seeing the dejected look on Vega's face. "What's wrong, Vega?"

"I…I have to talk to you." He refused to meet her gaze, and Aperu felt a sinking feeling in her gut.Something was definitely wrong.

"What is it?" she asked, sounding carefully neutral.Vega guided her out of the crowd as he tried to recall just what it was he had planned to say to her.

"This can't work." He finally blurted out as they continued to walk.Aperu suddenly felt a bit dizzy and she tightened her grip on Vega's arm slightly for support.

Licking suddenly dry lips, she blinked her large, dark eyes at him in disbelief, "What?" it came out as a quiet sort of croak.

"The two of us.Together." He clenched his fists in an effort to not see the sadness in her eyes, to not throw his arms around her and tell her that it was a lie, and he loved her."It was fun while it lasted, but it could never really work out."

"Are you kidding?" Aperu gaped at him in pure shock."I know you care about me.Don't you?" her lip jutted out involuntarily, tears filled her eyes and threatened to spill over her smooth, pale cheeks.Vega turned his head away, refusing to see her pain, or to answer her question."Don't you?"

"I'm no good for you." He told her.At least that was the truth.What kind of person was he?

"Don't say that." Aperu stopped walking, standing in front of him with a determined set to her delicate jaw."You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Vega."She was gripping both his arms tightly now, desperately.Her eyes were full of pleading."And now you're going to say that none of it meant _anything_ to you?You said that you thought you were in love with me.Can you not _feel_ that anymore?Don't tell me you can't feel _this_." She pulled in and raised herself slightly, tears of desperation spilling out of her eyes.Aperu pressed her lips to his urgently.What if he never kissed her again?She felt as though she might die.

Vega's resolve was weakening, he knew.He had to end this and leave, but all he could think of was her lips, her mouth.So soft and full, her lips always tasted sweet as they did at this moment.And so warm.This might very well be the last time he kissed a girl and felt love in it.He may be bonded to his mate, but he could never love another like he did Aperu.And then he tasted the salt of her tears and his broken heart nearly ripped in half again.She was crying, and it was because of him.He had hurt her, the only woman he'd ever love, and he had hurt her so badly that now she cried helplessly in his arms.He wanted to hold her until the crying stopped, but he knew he had to break away from this or he'd never be able to leave her behind.Maybe it was too late already.He suspected it had been all over for him that first day by Guvara's booth when she explained her earrings to him.He would always feel pain when he remembered Aperu.With supreme effort, he pushed her away, breaking the kiss.

"Please, Vega." She was sobbing now."Don't leave me.Please."  
  


"Aperu, I…" his face and voice softened as he hugged her tightly to him, burying his face in her soft, black hair.Vega clenched his teeth when he felt tears welling up in his own eyes. He couldn't let her see how much he hated this, how he still wanted to be with her."Goodbye." He whispered to the still sobbing Aperu.And with that he released her, turning and leaving at a near sprint.He let the wind in her face dry his unshed tears as he tried to forget her face, her kiss, and her whole person.

----------

Heedless of the people walking by, Beruna sobbed silently as she wandered aimlessly, barely able to see through her bleary, tear-filled eyes.After a while, she stopped and found a bench to sit on.Beruna wiped her eyes dry with the back of her hand and looked around to see where she had ended up.Only a short walk from where she sat was Kiwan Rock.Very near here, Vega and her had shared their first kiss.That thought just brought more tears to her eyes.She had to leave.So Beruna picked herself up, smoothed down her hair, took a deep breath and walked to the nearest shuttle station with a face totally devoid of emotion.She was going to go home.

And once she let the station officials know who she was, they gladly gave Beruna a shuttle, claiming that it was free of charge.But she paid the anyway, climbing into her space pod, setting the proper coordinates, and getting home in just over a couple of days.If only her heart had healed itself in that time.As it was, she maintained her emotionless façade when she arrived at the palace, greeted by smiling servants, friends, and family members.Her parents soon heard she was back, found her, and hugged her warmly.Her father apologized, as she knew he would, and she smiled and hugged them back.Even though she had missed him, Beruna wasn't all that happy to see them right then.After much talking, her father drew Beruna aside.

"Beruna, my princess, I need to ask you something.But first, promise that you won't be angry." King Saiya's eyes were full of pleading and his hands gripped her firmly, as though he believed she'd turn around and storm right back out of the palace at any moment.Beruna couldn't help but give him a momentary smile.

"I promise, father." She nodded, her face expressionless once more.

"Good.Now, as you might recall from your studies, the Royal Prince of Vegeta-sai will be denounced if he has not named a mate by his twentieth birthday, two and one half weeks from today." Beruna blinked as the King paused.She didn't really know what he was getting at, but she could care less. "Well, the King Vegeta does not want his second son, Prince Celeru, to take the Royal Prince's position.So he wants to arrange a mating between the Royal Prince and one of my daughters, since the Prince Vegeta has been unable to find a suitable female that he wishes to mate.So I was wondering how it would suit you being mated to the Royal Prince of Vegeta-sai?" King Saiya asked her gingerly, watching for some change on her expressionless face.Beruna shrugged.What did it matter anymore anyway?

"It would suit me fine, father." Beruna answered."I will mate the Royal Prince Vegeta if it pleases you." King Saiya looked at Beruna in shocked confusion.This was not what he had expected at all.

"It pleases me only if it pleases you." Saiya replied sincerely."In all truth, I did not believe you would want to take part in an arranged mating.I was only asking you because it seemed the proper thing to do."

"It does not matter to me."Beruna sighed.It didn't matter.Not now.

"Are you sure?" Saiya shifted nervously from one foot to the other."I thought…your mother was under the impression that perhaps you had an, um, an _interest_."

"I do not have a romantic interest, father.You needn't speak so delicately about such things." Beruna replied in a regal, unconcerned tone, though it was tearing at her wounded heart to say it.The pain was so much that she was becoming numb to it, and to everything else.Just as well.Instead of mating to someone she loved—_Vega, you love Vega_—she would be mating to some aristocratic, arrogant, and doubtlessly conceited Royal Prince.At least she would have a secure future.No matter what he said, Beruna knew her father wanted her to mate Prince Vegeta.He worried about her, so why not—_it's wrong, you know it's wrong, you love Vega_—indulge her father?It wouldn't harm her.There wasn't a lot that _could_ hurt her anymore.Vega had seen to that quite effectively.

"Oh, all right." Saiya gave a relieved sigh."The mating will take place in only four days.Are you _sure_ you agree to this?"

"I'm quite sure, father." Beruna continued in her nonchalant voice."I will be prepared for the ceremony by then.Will mother and you be attending the mate naming ceremony?"

"Of course we will, my princess." Saiya hugged Beruna firmly."Is there something wrong?You seem a bit detached about this whole thing."

"I'm quite all right, father." Beruna forced out a smile—_you aren't fine, you liar, you miss Vega, you need Vega, you love_—"I'm just a little tired from my trip.I think I shall retire early."

"Very well." Saiya looked a little doubtful, but he nodded acceptance of her excuse."I'll tell your mother the good news.You go rest." He hugged Beruna once more before she left for her private chambers.Something was wrong with Beruna, of that Saiya was certain.He wasn't as perceptive as his dear Efuda, but some things, he could see.And he was sure that everything was not all right with his precious Beruna.

*****

***The End (Of Part 5, that is)***


	6. The Best of Both Worlds Part 6 (Conclusi...

Teresa: Once again, I'm back for the thankless job of finishing up this fic

Teresa: Once again, I'm back for the thankless job of finishing up this fic.Jade would appreciate me more if she had to type all this stuff out, but as it is, she takes out her frustration at the lack of reader response on me.Oh well.I bought her some "Sorcerer Hunters," so the Savage Beast is appeased, for now.

Jade, in the background: Go Carrot!!! Yeah!!!

Teresa: Okay, well I'm guessing her bliss will only last as long as that tape, so let's get this show on the road!Here's part 6.Hmmm…I think this'll just be the last part.It'll be sorta long, but you know.

*****

The Best of Both Worlds

Part 6 (Conclusion)

*****

Vega lay on his bed, hot tears searing a path down his cheeks.What would his father say if he saw him now, sobbing like a baby?Vega didn't care anymore.Today was the day of his arranged mating to the Royal Princess Beruna of Saiya.Today he would become permanently bonded to some snotty, conceited girl he'd never even met instead of the one he loved.Vega knew now for sure that he loved Aperu.Only love could make you hurt inside so bad you wanted to die.

"What am I going to do?" Vega groaned aloud, scrubbing the tears away.

"You should mate Aperu, Vega." Nabana walked over to his bed, handing him a delicate handkerchief.He looked at his younger sister in surprise.For an instant there, he had seen something in her eyes; a wisdom he would never have suspected the girl of possessing.And along with that wisdom, he saw concern.She knew that this was wrong.It didn't take a genius to figure that out.Than what was his excuse?Why was he doing this?

"Nabana?How did you—oh, never mind, I don't want to know." Vega snatched the handkerchief and wiped his eyes furiously, trying to rub out the pain that had stemmed those tears as well as the tears themselves."I can't mate Aperu, Nabana.You know that.I have to mate someone with power who was born into high blood.I have to mate the Royal Princess Beruna." He reminded her.

"But brother, you don't love her." Nabana protested, the wisdom still in her eyes."You love Aperu.What will father do if you mate _her_ instead of Beruna?Kill you?" Vega eyed her seriously.

"He might." He replied.Nabana frowned slightly, but then the wisdom melted into a burst of giggles.

"That's the best part, then!" she exclaimed."It'll be just like a fairy tale, Vega!The handsome prince runs off with a beautiful peasant, defying his evil father's wishes for his true love!" she sighed dreamily, dancing around blissfully.

"Sounds more like one of those trashy romance novels you always read." Vega scoffed."Besides, you forgot the part where the king hunts the prince down, castrates him, and kills him slowly." Nabana's eyes went wide."Life isn't just a fairy tale, Nabana."

"That's your opinion, Vega." Nabana and Vega looked up at the handsome young Saiyan male standing casually at Vega's open doorway."But I always thought life could be whatever you made it." He continued."Even a fairy tale, or one of Lady Nabana's stories."

"Hello Leturu!" Nabana danced over to him happily."What are you doing here?"

"Hello Nabana," he grinned at the girl."I came to see Vega.Do you think I could talk with him alone for a while?He _is_ my brother now, and he's always been my best friend, so I wanted to wish him luck today.Perhaps you want to get dressed for Vega's mate naming ceremony?" Leturu suggested.Nabana's eyes lit up at the thought of dressing up.

"Oh!Thanks, Leturu.I forgot." Nabana smiled brightly as she skipped out of Vega's room, Leturu closing the door behind her.

"So, how long have you been there?" Vega asked once Nabana was gone.

"Long enough to know that in her own quirky way, your sister is right." Leturu walked toward Vega."Is it true?You're in love with a commoner?"

"Yes." Vega exhaled slowly."Aperu.She's a wandering orphan from Saiya."

"Sounds like _just_ the type of mate your father would approve of." Leturu commented sarcastically."So, what are you going to do, Vega?" Vega shook his head miserably.

"I—I just don't know." Vega threw up his hands in defeat.

"Well, I've never had this sort of problem, so I can't speak from experience." Leturu shrugged casually, "But I remember a wise man once told me that love is all that matters.Those were the truest words I've ever known, and I think they apply to this situation as well."

"Leturu, it's more complicated than that!" Vega protested."I love her so much it hurts.But what good will my forsaking custom be if I can't have her.My father would never give consent, and without his agreement, I cannot mate her."

"Do you really think your father would disown you over your choice in mate after he resorted to an arranged mating _just_ to keep you as his heir?" Leturu asked in a quiet, thoughtful tone."Some questions have an answer that is so obvious that we overlook it.Don't make the wrong choice because you couldn't see what was right in front of your face."

Vega sat in contemplation for quite some time, letting Leturu's words sink in before he looked up at his friend."You're right, Leturu." Vega decided."I have to be with Aperu, I love her.And if I let her go, I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life."His voice wavered with emotion, "I'm running away now.You won't tell on me, will you?"  
  


"I never would." Leturu grinned."You _are_ my brother now, after all.Plus, I know how you feel.I love Carnada, and our mating is the best thing that ever happened to me.I'd do this and more to help you find that same happiness."

"Thank you so much Leturu." Vega hugged his friend briefly before climbing out his window."Have fun at my naming." He laughed before disappearing outside.

"Ha!" Leturu laughed to himself."Go to Vega's mate naming ceremony and watch his father's rage explode when the Royal Prince never shows up?I think I'll just stay home, thank you."

----------

Beruna scowled in discomfort as a strong lady in waiting cinched the ceremonial red silk gown as tight as she could around the Royal Princess' waist."Does it need to be this tight?" Beruna gasped."How am I supposed to breathe, much less _speak_ the ceremonial words in this?I'm afraid I'll burst the seams and rip this thing to shreds."

"Oh, don't do that, Princess Beruna." The lady in waiting advised, eyes wide with horror."Your mother would likely be furious.This is a very old naming gown.Here, I'll loosen it a bit for you."Beruna nodded, noting the black kanji embroidered around the hem, waist, neck, and on the sleeves.Each was the name of a girl who had worn this gown on the day of her mating.Each represented another piece of her female ancestry.She touched the most recent kanji embroidered on her right sleeve.Her own name, Beruna.On her left sleeve was her mother's name.Though she had never met the majority of the women whose names were on this gown, she could feel their spirits now.She felt the nervousness, the anticipation, even some of the despair that she felt now.All the emotions that were tied to this piece of embroidered silk, this ceremonial garment that was almost as old as the ceremony itself.

This was indeed a special gown, and though she was not eager to mate the Royal Prince Vegeta, Beruna could not help but smile as she saw her own reflection in the large, full-length mirror as her lady in waiting finished re-cinching the waist.How many times, as a much younger girl, had Beruna delicately removed the red silk from it's dark, hardwood box, dreaming as most young girls do about mating a wonderful and handsome male whom she loved?She had often dreamed of wearing the simple, yet elegant gown along with the traditional black silk slippers to her naming ceremony and saying the ceremonial words next to the man she truly wanted to be bonded to.

And now her dream was to come true, except for one detail.It would not be the man she loved standing next to her.It wouldn't even be someone she knew.At least there was no conceivable way she could think of that this Vegeta could be anywhere near as bad as Oniro.That was something good, at least.And although arranged mating was rarely practiced anymore, Beruna knew well that well over half the women who had worn this dress before her had gone through the same antiquated custom as she was now.She wondered how many of them had felt the same pain as she did.She wondered how many had loved a man they knew they would never be mated to.It was depressing, but in a way, it was also heartening.Beruna had their strength behind her.Her family had always felt the weight of power and obligation, and she could feel them sharing it with her.Her burden was theirs as well.

Despite the courage loaned to her from her ancestors, Beruna was nervous as she waited in the hall of the palace for the Royal Prince to arrive so that they might meet for the first time only moments before they would have to walk into the High Council's Meeting Chamber for the naming.Only important mate naming ceremonies came before one of the two Saiyan High Councils (one on Vegeta-sai and one on Saiya), and this was the mating of the Royal Prince of Vegeta-sai to the Royal Princess of Saiya.There could not be a more important combining of powers for the Saiyan race.If Beruna had been mating to anyone of lesser power than a Royal Prince, the naming would have been on Saiya, as she would have been the most powerful of the pair.In fact, there had been some confusion as to where a naming between two heirs to a planet's throne would take place, since it was unprecedented.In the end, they had found a very old law which stated that if two Saiyan nobles of equal rank were to be mated, and they each came from different planets, the ceremony would be held on the home planet of the male Saiyan.Beruna didn't really care one way or the other, though she was secretly glad her parents would be in attendance, as well as her younger sisters.It was somewhat nerve-wracking to stand before eleven old men and await their decision on her fate.But it was unavoidable.All royal family namings took place before a High Council, no matter how important the mate of the royal Saiyan was.

_Even if I mated Vega, a peasant, our naming would come before the High Council on Saiya._Only very important aristocrats came before the High Council for their naming if neither was of royal blood.Beruna wondered if Vega would have even known the proper ceremonial protocol for a royal mate naming.But it didn't matter if he did.He wouldn't ever mate her.He didn't want her.Perhaps if he had known who she truly was, of the power he would be given…but would she really want someone to mate her for her title instead of for her?She knew she would have mated Vega even if he only wanted her power, but she would not have ever been happy knowing that he didn't love her, no matter how much she loved him.

Beruna suppressed an ironic smirk.There she was, thinking of how she wanted to mate for love as she stood waiting to mate a man just to get it over and done with.She didn't even care about his power, his title.If Beruna wanted power, she had more than enough of her own, thank you.She just wanted to be done with loving and mating and bonding and all of it.It seemed like a pesky annoyance to her now.

So where was Vegeta?Beruna realized with slight irritation that she had been waiting for Prince Vegeta to meet her for nearly half an hour.For the heir to the throne of Vegeta-sai, this guy wasn't very responsible or prompt.Suddenly, a worried looking woman with the crown of Vegeta-sai on her head exited the High Council Chamber wringing her hands.She cast her worried gaze on Beruna.

"Royal Princess Beruna?" she asked.Beruna curtsied lightly, self consciously touching the elegant circlet she wore to mark her title."I am Queen Frita of Vegeta-sai, mother of Royal Prince Vegeta."

"Yes My Lady.It is a pleasure to meet you." Beruna spoke sweetly to the kindly seeming queen.

"I'm sure." The queen nodded her head, still wringing her hands worriedly."Have you seen the Royal Prince Vegeta?"

"Not yet, My Queen.I have been waiting here for quite some time so that we might both appear before the High Council, but it seems that the Royal Prince is having quite a difficulty fitting this ceremony into his schedule." Beruna managed to keep impatience out of her voice.The queen nodded grimly and stopped a passing servant.

"Go and find the Royal Prince at once.Get others to help you." Queen Frita commanded.

"Immediately, Your Highness." The servant bent low in a practiced bow before speeding off.

"Well then, the boy should be here in a matter of minutes now." Queen Frita smiled reassuringly at Beruna, "Hopefully."

"Thank you, my good Queen." Beruna bobbed a gracious curtsy.

"You are well spoken and practiced in etiquette, child." Frita's smile became softer."You do your parents great honor, and I feel slightly embarrassed that my son chose today, of all days, to disappear.I'm afraid he is a great one for wandering off.Though secretly, I hear that you two have at least _that_ habit in common."

Beruna blushed slightly.She hadn't known the queen would have had time to talk to her own parents about her."I cannot lie, my Queen."Beruna admitted, "I have a notoriously restless spirit, but I have been trying as of late to take my responsibilities more seriously.It is hard to grow up as royalty, never having some of the simple freedoms of commoners.Perhaps Vegeta and I can help each other remember the value of responsibility."

Frita chuckled softly at that."To tell you the truth, child, if the King Vegeta would have been late to _our_ naming, I'd have likely gone into a fit.It didn't matter to me _how_ much power he possessed, I would have beat some sense into the man." The Queen smiled fondly, no doubt remembering her own mate naming ceremony.Beruna could not help but giggle lightly at the thought of this kindly woman beating up her mate for not being prompt enough."Child, why do you intend to mate my son?" Queen Frita asked as Beruna's eyes widened at the unexpected question.

"I…I wish to please my father." Beruna answered, her words barely stumbling over each other.

"What of yourself, child?Have you no wishes of your own?Is there not a man _you_ pine for?" Queen Frita asked in a gentle tone to soften her probing questions."Do not worry, child.You may speak freely to me."

"There…is a man I wish to mate, my Queen." Beruna bit her lip to hold back tears.It seemed to intensify the pain if she spoke of it, and she didn't really know why she was telling Queen Frita such personal things."At least, there was.I love him still, but he told me that he does not love me, and that he does not want to be with me."

"Child, we must fight for the things we love." Queen Frita said, "And men may not admit it when they love you.King Vegeta always used to tell me he hated me." The Queen smiled fondly."Even after I convinced him to name myself as his mate, he claimed that he did not care for me.He said that I was as good as any other female, so he might as well be with me.But I kept with it.I knew that he loved me, no matter what he claimed.And I finally _did_ get him to admit it, but never tell him I told you that." The Queen smiled conspiratorially."I know this advice may seem like too little, too late, but I don't want you to regret what is to happen today.You can still change your mind, you know.Don't misunderstand me, child.I love my son Vegeta, and he is a wonderful man for any girl to have, but I don't wish unhappiness on anyone, including you."

"My Queen!" a servant ran up to them before Beruna could respond."The Royal Prince Vegeta is missing."

"Missing?" Queen Frita asked in shock.  
  


"He cannot be found anywhere, My Queen.We have searched the palace and the grounds thoroughly."

"Hmm.Fine time for him to go galavanting about in the market." Queen Frita muttered.She turned to Beruna."It seems events have been postponed.You may return to your chambers or do as you wish. We will make sure you are informed as soon as the Royal Prince is found, so do not go far."The Queen turned and entered the High Council Chambers as the servant awaited her return.After a few moments of confused silence, Beruna was brought back to reality by the sound of enraged shouting from the High Council Chambers.A rush of Saiyans exited the Chambers quickly just seconds later with frightened looks on their faces.

"Daddy is _real_ mad." One girl informed the now nervous servant."You should probably leave." The girl was wearing a thin circlet with three gems in the center.That meant she was a Third Princess, then.

"Hello Third Princess." Beruna wished she had taken the time to learn the names of Vegeta-sai's royal family.She was disgusted to realize that her father was right.Studying _was_ important.Somehow, this girl looked vaguely familiar.It was as though Beruna had seen her somewhere before."I am—"

"Oh, hello Aperu." The lighthearted girl addressed her casually."Daddy's real mad 'cause Vega is missing, and he's supposed to be here for his naming—" the girl's eyes suddenly went wide."Wait a second!" Beruna herself was speechless and wide-eyed from what this girl had said, and how she had addressed her.

"How—no, we can't talk here, come with me." Beruna rushed the confused Third Princess down several halls to the guest chambers where she was staying.

"Aperu!" the girl exclaimed once they stopped."It's me, Nabana!" she smiled brightly.

"Nabana?" Beruna's brow furrowed.Yes, last time she had seen this girl, she had been in shabby street clothes and her hair had been down, but this was definitely the same girl."Vega's sister?So _that's_ how you know that name—"

"What's going on, Aperu?" Nabana interrupted."Why are you here, and in that gown like _you_ are going to mate Vega?"  
  


"Vega?What do you mean?" Beruna cut in."How is he your brother, he's a peasant."

"No, that's his disguise, so he can spend time with the peasants.Vega's my big brother and he is going to be king someday." Nabana stated proudly.

"But—that means…Vega…is the…Royal Prince…Vegeta?" Beruna's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, we call him Vega for short." Nabana explained."He's in love with you, you know.But daddy will _kill_ him if he mates a peasant.Plus daddy's on the High Council, so he just wouldn't allow it." She told Beruna solemnly."I saw him crying today because he has to mate some Princess lady instead.I guess since he's going to be twenty in a week, Daddy said that if Vega couldn't find a mate, he'd find one _for_ him." Nabana paused in her chattering as she again noticed Beruna's circlet."That…where'd you get that?"

"Nabana, _I_ am the Royal Princess Beruna of the planet Saiya." Beruna curtsied formally as Nabana gaped."I love to travel, you see.But it is hard to be treated normally when you are a princess.So I've been 'Aperu' for nearly ten years.My likeness aren't very well known, and as you know, I can manage to act and look like a peasant quite well when I want to."

"So…you…and Vega." Nabana's mouth formed an o as Beruna nodded."Well then, go find him and tell him, silly.And bring him back fast.Daddy won't calm down until he knows where Vega is."

"All right, but I think I'll change first." Beruna chuckled lightly at Nabana's impatient behavior.She was giddy for the first time in days as she changed quickly.Vega loved her!Not only that, no one would oppose their mating."Except Oniro.Ha!" Beruna breathed before glancing in a mirror and almost running to the market place.

"Guvara!" Beruna screeched to a halt, panting slightly once she had reached the familiar stand."Vega.Have you seen him?" she managed between gasps for breath.

"Oh, hello Aperu, dear." Guvara leaned forward confidentially."Now, I'll tell you a secret.I did see him, not two hours ago, looking miserable as can be.He was headed down that way." Guvara pointed.

"Thank you so much Guvara." Beruna smiled brilliantly."I swear, you are definitely invited to the naming if we ever get to have one." Beruna rushed off.

"That'd be nice Princess." The old woman's face crinkled into a smile as she watched Beruna run off."You and Prince Vegeta are a lovely couple." Guvara chuckled knowingly.She may be old, but she was still very clever.

----------

Beruna watched Kiwan Rock as she rested on a bench.She had discovered quickly that running was not an effective mode of search.She would get up again soon, and walk.But now she needed some rest.

"Has anyone ever told you the full story of Kiwan Rock?" a familiar voice reached her.She forced herself not to turn around, but shook her head no.

"It's a wonderful story." The voice continued pleasantly."Many, many years ago, the Royal Prince of Vegeta-sai fell in love with a peasant woman.But his father wouldn't have it.A _peasant_ becoming queen?It was unheard of.But the Prince loved her, so he mated her anyway.Their naming ceremony was done with a High Council member, one of the Prince's closest friends, right on that rock.He wanted to show _everyone_ that she was the one he loved, no matter what they thought.His father was angry, but he did not disown his son.He even allowed the naming ceremony to be done officially before the entire High Council.So when the prince became king, he had the rock surrounded in flowers and he named it after his dear queen, Kiwan." The voice paused."It reminds others that love overcomes all, and should never be ignored or denied." There was a long pause.

"That is a very sweet story.But not all people can be as brave as the Prince." Beruna commented finally.Her eyes went wide as she heard a stifled sob.

"I'm so sorry Aperu.I never should have lied to you.I do care for you.I love you.But I'm just not that brave—" he stopped as Beruna stood, whirling around to face him.

"Vega, please." She pulled out a handkerchief, pulling him around the bench so he stood right next to her.She dabbed softly at the tears on his face."Don't cry.I don't want for you to cry.I know who you are and why you did what you did, young Prince.I forgive you, since at least you didn't go so far as to go through with that arranged mating.In the end, it seems we both chose love"

"But…how?" he stammered.Beruna pulled him into a long, loving kiss.When they broke, Beruna brought herself close to his ear.

"Because, dear Prince…" she stood back, curtsying as though meeting him for the first time."I am Beruna, Royal Princess of Saiya.I am _so_ pleased to meet you." She smiled sweetly.

"You…" his eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets."But this means…how?"

"Save the questions.I'll explain on the way." Beruna waved her hand dismissively."I'm in dire need of an escort to the palace.You see, I am to be mated today, and I am _dreadfully_ late."She held out her arm expectantly and finally, Vega took it, gathering himself.

"I will escort you, My Lady." He played along."You see, I also have business at the palace."

"Oh?" she raised an amused eyebrow."What a lovely coincidence _that_ is.I will tell you a story of my own on the way."

----------

"Nervous?" Vega asked Beruna a few hours later as they stood together outside the High Council's Meeting Chambers.

"No, just wondering how many times I'll have to get into this gown today." She teased.Vega kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand firmly.

"This will be the last time, I'm almost positive." He chuckled."Besides, it looks a lot more comfortable than this." He gestured to the ceremonial uniform he wore.

"Maybe, but I think you look handsome."Beruna smiled mischievously.

"And you are always beautiful, dear Ap—Beruna." He laughed at his mistake."This will take some getting used to."

"We'll have plenty of time.Just don't forget my name when we're in there." Beruna teased.

"Ready?" Vega asked.

"I've been ready all day.Let's go." They opened the doors, entering simultaneously to symbolically show the equality between them.Eyes staring straight ahead, they walked to the platform placed before the High Council.The couple could feel the eyes of their friends and family on them as they stood together in front of Vegeta-sai's High Council.

"Who comes before the High Council?" came King Vegeta's sharp voice.He was obviously still a bit angry about Vega's earlier disappearance.

"I am Vegeta, Royal Prince of Vegeta-sai, first son of Vegeta, King of Vegeta-sai; and Frita, Queen of Vegeta-sai." Vega only looked slightly annoyed at having to tell his father something he obviously already knew.

"I am Beruna, Royal Princess of Saiya, first daughter of Saiya, King of Saiya; and Efuda, Queen of Saiya." Beruna spoke regally.

"We stand together as equals before the High Council." The recited the words together.

"I name Beruna, Royal Princess of Saiya, as my mate.We shall be bonded and live together until death.I will be a strong mate.I will give Beruna many children.I will make sure that each child we share is powerful and well trained.I will be wise as well.I will protect my mate and die for her if need be." Vega spoke the words in a sincere, loving tone.He squeezed Beruna's hand gently when he finished.

"I name Vegeta, Royal Prince of Vegeta-sai, as my mate.We shall be bonded and live together until death.I will be a wise mate.I will bear Vegeta many children.I will make sure that each child we share is wise and well learned.I will be strong as well.I will protect my mate and die for him if need be." Beruna felt tears well up in her eyes as she spoke the words her heart knew so well.

"We will live for each other and one will never abandon the other.We name each other as life mates, to be bonded until death." Beruna and Vega finished simultaneously.There was a long pause as the angry King eyed the couple speculatively.

"Does anyone object to this mating?" King Vegeta finally spoke.Beruna held her breath and prayed to Kami that Oniro was not there.

Silence.

"Does the High Council approve?" King Vegeta asked, still glaring at Vega.

"We approve." Ten voices spoke at the same time.

"Then it is left to me." King Vegeta smirked.Vega began to feel nervous sweat bead up on his forehead.He smiled when Beruna squeezed his had reassuringly.But Vega had a sinking feeling he was in for an interrogation.

"Prince Vegeta, were you not missing earlier today?" King Vegeta asked.

"I was unaccounted for, My King." Vega used all of his willpower not to groan or roll his eyes in irritation.His father raised his eyebrows expectantly."I was in the marketplace looking for the woman I loved, Your Highness."

"So you _did_ have a mate in mind besides the Princess Beruna." The King nodded knowingly."Why did you not bring her back here and name her as your mate?"

"I did, Your Majesty." Vega replied.

"Explain." Vegeta demanded.

"You see, I often spend time disguised as a peasant down in the marketplace.One day, I met a lovely peasant girl named Aperu, and I fell in love with her.I knew I could not gain your approval for a mate of common blood, so I tried to simply leave her behind and do what you wanted.Before the ceremony today, I realized what a fool I was, so I went down to the marketplace to search for her.It took me some time to find her, because it turns out that Aperu was Princess Beruna all that time.Once we talked out our problems, we came back here, happy that we could please our parents and be happy ourselves at the same time."Vega explained."I love the Princess Beruna, Your Highness."

"Hmph." King Vegeta sneered in disgust."I recall you saying you were strong."

"I did say I was strong, Your Majesty." Vega indignantly faced the King."I am.And Princess Beruna has not taken from that strength.My love for her has _not_ made me weak.I believe that our love has given me strength I never had before.She does not complete me.I am my own person.Instead, she adds to me.She makes me wish I could one day deserve her love.And that makes me a better man.A stronger man, because I love her." Vega felt a knot in his throat as he saw out of the corner of his eye that silent tears were sliding down Beruna's face.He wanted to hold her, kiss her, and make the crying stop.But he didn't want to cause any more trouble for the two of them, so he settled for squeezing her hand and interweaving his fingers with her own.

"Hmph." King Vegeta grunted."Very well, I approve.Beruna and Vegeta are now life mates.It has been said and witnessed.This Council is dismissed." King Vegeta rose and went out the back exit.As soon as he was gone, Vega turned and swept Beruna up in his arms.He spun around and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing happily even as tears streamed down her face.He set her down and brushed the tears away gently with his thumb.

"I meant everything I said, Beruna." He told her, brushing his fingers through her hair.

"So did I.I love you Vega." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him and he pulled her close, deepening the kiss.

"Wow, how do you breathe?" a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Hello Nabana." Beruna leaned her head against Vega's chest.

"Hi, you two!" Nabana greeted them happily.

"Normally, I'd be upset that you interrupted, but I'm feeling very happy and forgiving right now." Vega laughed.

"You look so happy." Nabana clasped her hands together."You're finally mated." Nabana suddenly giggled."Well, you _will_ be.After you…you know." Nabana flushed deep red, turning to leave suddenly as Vega and Beruna laughed.

"So, Vega." Beruna propped her chin on Vega's chest."Are you ready to, um, finish things up?" Vega blushed as Beruna raised a mischievous eyebrow.

"Sure." He kissed the tip of her nose lightly."Let's go."

----------

"Vega, can you hold the baby for a second?" Beruna asked him three years later as they sat next to each other in the High Council's Meeting Chambers."I need to fix Aperu's circlet, she keeps playing with it."

"No problem." Vega took his second child from his mate."Hello, Vegeta." He spoke to his chubby son who was barely three months old."Are you being a good boy for your mommy?" the baby giggled in delight and Vega smiled warmly.

"So," Beruna turned back from fixing their daughter's tiny, bejeweled circlet."Are you nervous?"

"A little bit.I just didn't think this day would ever come." Vega answered as the doors opened.He handed the baby back to Beruna."Let's be quiet, it's starting."Just then, two people entered the Chambers at the same time, donning the traditional garb for a mate naming ceremony.

"Who comes before the High Council?" King Vegeta asked, almost gently.It was no secret that he was about to give away his favorite child.

"I am Tomashe, second advisor in the Council of Royal Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sai, first son of Broccilo, fifth seat on the High Council of Vegeta-sai; and Orangue, first Healer to the royal family of Vegeta-sai." Tomashe answered, obviously delighted with himself.

"I am Nabana, Third Princess of Vegeta-sai, third daughter of Vegeta, King of Vegeta-sai; and Frita, Queen of Vegeta-sai." Nabana was obviously on the verge of nervous giggles.

"We stand together as equals before the High Council." Nabana and Tomashe recited together.As the ceremony continued, Vega could not help but remember his own mate naming ceremony.It was so odd at the time that they had ended up together after all they had gone through.Sometimes Vega wondered if Beruna would have agreed to the arranged mating if they had never met, if she had not been broken-hearted.And if so, would they still love each other as much as they did now?It didn't matter though.They were together now, and he loved her more than anything.He couldn't imagine life without his darling Beruna, not to mention their two babies, Aperu and Vegeta.Vega wondered how long it would be before Beruna would want another.He didn't press the subject, as there was already an heir to at least Vegeta-sai's throne, and they had plenty of time to have more children.Vega's father's sharp voice brought his attention back to the ceremony.

"Are there any objections?" Vegeta asked, glaring at everyone as though daring them to challenge _his_ baby girl's decision.Silence prevailed.

"Does the High Council approve?" King Vegeta asked.

"We approve." Ten voices spoke in unison, and for a moment, Vegeta smiled down at Nabana warmly.

"I also approve." Vegeta nodded, "Nabana and Tomashe are now life mates.It has been said and witnessed.This Council is dismissed."Nabana squealed and Tomashe kissed her lovingly as the King left.

"How do you two breathe?" Vega asked as they stood together.He couldn't resist.Nabana laughed at his teasing.

"That was a lovely ceremony." Beruna joined them, two children in tow.Aperu demanded a hug of her Aunt Nabana.

"Your dress is so so pretty." Aperu told Nabana knowingly.

"I know, but I'm very jealous of _yours_, Aperu." Nabana giggled in a girlish fashion, kissing her niece's cheek before setting her down."Now if you'll all excuse us, I believe Tomashe and I have some business to attend to." Tomashe's giggle was almost as girly as his mate's as they left.

"Well, I must say, I never expected my little sister to settle on one guy." Vega admitted as they left."And Tomashe always seemed a little…oh…never mind." Vega blushed.

"Oh Vega," Beruna smiled at him, "I love you so much.I never dreamt I'd be this happy." She hugged baby Vegeta to her in a maternal fashion.

"You make me happy, Beruna." Vega leaned around the baby to kiss his mate firmly on the lips.It still amazed him every time they kissed, how thick the love felt.How could he have ever considered living without her?She was his whole world, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

*****

***The End***


End file.
